Nobody's Perfect
by Death Sword
Summary: Sakura is a hospital prodigy. But she never had a childhood. When Shikamaru sends her to a friend of his Sakura is given another chance at a childhood and much more. AU Sakuino Inosaku Ino x Sakura Sakura x Ino Enjoy
1. The prodigy and the plan

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Since My Detention Friends, series got a lot of attention I decided to get this out. It's a yuri, girl x girl, You don't like don't read!

Main pairing: Ino x Sakura

Form: AU

Story: Nobody's Perfect

'_thought'_

"Normal talking"

EMPHASIS

'**Inner Sakura'**

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner or creator of Naruto, the lucky bastard who is, is currently making the next Naruto thing (for lack of better word

Chapter one: The Prodigy and the Plan

"Scalpel," A green-eyed doctor called clad in green scrubs with blood staining the front said as sweat was being wiped off by a nurse.

"Scalpel" the nurse echoed handing her the requested tool.

"It's a shame, she was only seven." An androgynous (1) Doctor said while working on the girl on the surgery bed. She had been in the crossfire of a shootout and the press was trying to pry the parents for answers.

"We're going to save her Orochimaru. Even if we are doing three surgeries at once. Sasuke! How's the head surgery going?" the green-eyed doctor called.

"Good, we were able to stop the bleeding in the head, and the brain's been fixed. Currently, Naruto and I are sewing it back up." The 24-year old Neurosurgeon (2) replied.

"Christ Sasuke! How can you be so monotone when a little girl's life is in our hands! Aren't you made at the bastards who shot her?! Twenty seven times! That's how much she was shot! Don't you at least feel sad for her?" Naruto, another Neurosurgeon yelled.

Sasuke only shot him a look saying 'Because I'm not emotional dobe.' Naruto just grumbled to himself and finished sewing. Others had to admit, for an emotional hyper-blond, he had some steady hands. It was hard to believe that he taught himself to sew, the string was hidden well and every surgery he did, there was almost no proof of anything done to the patient. Some thought that his mother had to teach him, but like Sasuke, he was an orphan.

"What about you Sakura, Hinata?" Naruto said without turning to them, he was to busy on his sewing.

Hinata, a pureblood doctor from the Hyuga clan, was watching the anesthesia adamantly, while doing work on the heart. "I've done some bypasses, she'll need corrective surgery, but it's better than dying now." (3)

"Damn Hinata. You're on your period aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"YES I AM! GOTTA PROBLEM?" Hinata yelled.

"No, no problem, just wondering." Sakura revised "I found all the bullets and the debris that broke off them. I think it will take three to five months before she'll be back to normal. Three months before physical therapy, and the other to months for a full recovery." Naruto visibly lightened his mood.

DS—

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were standing in front of the disheveled parents of the girl.

"So, what happened?" the mother asked haphazardly, not sure if she wanted an answer.

"Don't worry Mrs.McSly, your daughter will be making a full recovery, it'll take a while but she'll pull through and be back playing tag in time."

The mother cried tears of joy, while the father shook all three hands of the doctor's violently, saying "Thank you" repeatedly.

"No prob." The doctors said.

"Hey miss," Mr. McSly called as Sakura turned away.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" Naruto and Sasuke stopped in their tracks and looked at the man who foolishly uttered one of the questions Sakura hated to hear. They have had the bad fortune of experiencing first-hand Sakura's inhuman strength. Sakura cringed for a moment. **'Bastard!'**

'_We can' hit him, he's paying us' _Sakura knew her inner voice liked money and used the chance while the inner pinkette was thinking.

"18-years-old why?"

"Then you must be the prodigy of Kohona! You were named a doctor at age ten right?!" Sakura turned back and whispered "Right."

She walked by the fear stuck 24-year-olds. They exchanged glances for a second and looked back at the dumb-founded man, who was smacked in the head by his wife. "Dumbass, what have I told you about asking about women's age?"

"Don't?"

"Exactly." Both M.D.'s replied in time with the wife.

DS—

"Shikamaru! Where are you, you lazy-ass bastard!" Sakura screeched as she threw open the door.

"Troublesome. Did someone ask you about your past again, Sakura?" the hospital therapist asked. The pink prodigy was a visitor he had often, and whenever she came in, it was usually about her past.

The room wasn't what one would call a regular therapist's room. It was the recent addition, for it was placed on the roof. It had tall ceilings and a large skylight that could be closed mechanically. It was the same for the East, and West walls, it could be opened for cloud watching and following the sun. As a bonus, the whole room was solar powered, to accommodate the almost endless sun Kohona got. And for night, Shikamaru left all the lights off in the day to save electricity for the night. He let the sun be his light otherwise.

"Goddamnit! Everyone else in this damn hospital is 24-65 years-old. I'm still 18."

"Well Sakura, we envy you, you can clubs, go through the troublesome things some of us find a comforting nostalgia, no wrinkles, or no ridiculous responsibilities to deal with." Shikamaru looked at the pic with him and Temari and their twins, each was 2-years-old. _'Or babies to deal with, or a bossy wife, or interrupted sex where I have to get up and pat them asleep, then when I come back the moment's gone'._

"Hey you slept with her Shika." Sakura said in a teasing way. The lazy man closed his eyes in obvious irritation.

"Oh? How's your sex life?" Sakura froze. "I don't have one."

"Ooookkkaayyy. So who has it better?"

"Shut up."

"I still don't understand why you hate your childhood so much, I mean—"

"I don't have one."

"I wasn't talking about your virginity."

"Me neither."

A silence ensued as each person looked at the open East wall. Sakura lied on the couch, still facing it. And Shikamaru pushed a button that transformed his desk into his own personal bed. "Sakura, did your father push you into this profession?" He said, not even bothering to look at her. The only reply he got was her crying. "Troublesome." He wasn't the most comforting guy on the planet. So he just pushed a intercom on the wall. "Naruto…yeah it's me… yeah, she's up here… she's crying…" before he could say more Naruto burst through the door, literally leaving a Naruto impression straight through the door. "Dammit Naruto! Troublesome…" Shika yelled before gaining his cool demeanor back. He pushed another button and the door he had was replaced with another oak one. "Hopefully that holds."

"Shh…" Naruto whispered to Sakura just before she fell asleep in his arms. "Shikamaru, what are we going to do?"

"Call Sasuke."

"WHAT THAT BASTARD! NO WAY!" Naruto screamed before getting a sleepwalking punch in the chin.

"No I meant get him up here so I can talk to him, Tsunade too, I've got a plan." Shikamaru said while rubbing his temples. _'Why must most of my co-workers be weird (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jairiya) Moody (Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, etc.) or ridiculously loud (Sakura, Naruto)?'_

Once the People were up there Shikamaru told them his plan. "You sure it'll work?" Tsunade asked.

"When have I been wrong?" Shikamaru said with sureness spilling out, but hey, even he has an ego.

"Their personalities could clash, and you know that the varying component here is the human one." Sasuke said with a smug arrogance dripping from his very being, for he always hated not being the genius since Shikamaru came along and wanted to prove his existence as the village heartthrob and genius. In his mind of course.

"But in all reality Sasuke, we can't have Sakura punching out everyone's lights then afterwards crying her heart out because she can't handle the pressure her father put her through. And you can't say that you don't care for her, at least, you care for her as a brother and somewhat acknowledge her skills as a medical doctor AND surgeon all in one." Naruto retorted with a morose look upon his face. Everyone else just stare at him and his lilttle genius outburst. He always bragged about being the head of the Hospital, and he was finally showing it.

"Alright, it's agreed, make the call Shikamaru." Tsunade said pulling everyone out of their thoughts.

"On it."

A while later, everyone looked at the sleeping, emotionally distressed girl, hoping to the heavens this would work. They all thought it was ironic, Sakura looked completely innocent when sleeping, but was a walking nightmare awake.

"Can't wait." A mysterious blonde said.


	2. The Intervention and the Interrogator

Nobody's Perfect

Nobody's Perfect

'_Thought'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

"Normal speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

Chapter 2: The Intervention and the Interrogator

DS--

"_Who's bright idea was it to have a doctor's meeting at four in the morning?!" _Sakura raged in her head, obviously, she was not a morning person; she liked the night better, but hated any shift after 3:00

'**You know, when they do something like this, something bad must've happened."**

'_True.'_

She finally reached the meeting room; she expected a long table with many chairs placed around it, and all the doctors grumbling about one thing or another. But when she opened the door, all she saw was a single chair in the middle of a spotlight. She couldn't see anything, but she was sure that there were other presences in the room. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the light. "Take a seat Sakura-chan," Naruto said. She noticed that his eyes were darker than unusual, and as unbelievable as it was, Sasuke looked worried about something. But both looked like they were thinking about something, they just didn't seem all there.

Suddenly, the rest of the lights turned on and the pinkette saw the rest of the doctors standing in a semi-circle, all of them were glaring evilly at her. That or it was the combined emo-ness of (1) Garra, the sleeping disorder specialist, Neji, the head optometrist (2), Sai, the hospital accountant, and Pein, the blood work doctor standing next to each other was giving everyone else a bad atmosphere. Next to Pein was Hidan and Kakazu, they did worked in the morgue, and did autopsies (3). Deidara, the sex change surgeon, was brushing out his bed-head, Sakura really couldn't decide if he was a result of his own job, or a guy who's too feminine for own good. Sasori, the pediatrician (4) was next to him. Zetsu, the self-proclaimed "All-knowing of skin discoloration and the effects of bi-polar-ness" was whispering to his black side. Tobi, the organ implant doctor (5) was staring out through his mask. Itachi, the doctor who took care of everyone who hallucinated was with Kisame, a fluids doctor (6). Orochimaru was standing next to Tsunade, the head of the hospital. Next to her was Jaraiya, the breast implant surgeon (7). Next to them was Hinata, and Temari, head of the nurses. Then Kurenai, head of the x-ray machine, was standing next to her husband Asuma, cancer specialist. Kakashi, burns and scars doctor was next to his husband Iruka, who in charge of the MRI. Chouji, the nutritionist completed the semi-circle of doom.

'**What the hell is this, a intervention?!"**

'_I don't know, but no one's saying anything'_

'**Lemme have the controls, I'll get this party going."**

'_Wha…"_

"So, what's with the mad faces guys? You look like you had a bite of the world's biggest lemon. And what's with the intervention?

'_I hate you'_ Sakura thought as she regained control of her own body.

"Fuck off, ya shitty-haired-brat! What the fuck crawled up your ass, fucked you, fucked you mother, bit your feces-covered ass, did suicide, causing it to explode?!" Hidan screamed.

"I'll tell you what crawled up my ass and exploded, I've got 22 people here staring me down into oblivion! That's what!" Sakura retorted.

"Okay that's enough you two!" Tsunade called out.

"Alright I guess you're wondering what's going on, Sakura," a voice called from behind the green-eyed doctor.

"Shikamaru, what the hell?!" She asked.

"Over the last six months you've become irritable, easily maddened, and just too much overall. Also over the last eight years you been here your coming to my office had gradually increased, in the last two years; you've made 156 visits, 18 you end up madder than before, 12 you calm down, 30 you fall asleep from emotional stress, and the other 40 you cry yourself to sleep. Frankly, we're all tired and concerned of and for you. Since you barely give us a clue as to what's bothering you, we pieced together what bothers you the most. 73 is about your family, 7 what ever dumb line Naruto gives, 20 your father, and 10 is mentioning anything of anyone's past, childhood in particular. Therefore, we can only assume someone pushed you to the brink on insanity. But, I applaud you for only having a temper as big as Hidan's." Shikamaru explained.

"HEY!" both Hidan and Sakura yelled.

"To deal with this and get some answers about what's bothering you…" Tsunade took over, "Shikamaru's asked an old friend of his to look after you at her house."

"Why her house?"

"It'll be easier over the next six months."

"…S-s-six m-m-onths!!" Sakura tried to make sense of it but it wasn't getting through.

"Yes, over the first months you'll be excused from work unless we really need you. If all goes well, this'll benefit you and our wallets."

"Wallets?"

At that, everyone held up two bottles filled with headache medicine, each had a label saying "10.00 all proceeds to Kohona Hope Hospital"

'**Now I know why Kohona had the newest tech, it came from them buying headache medicine to deal with us and our pissy attitudes!'**

"How long have you been buying that stuff?" the emotional resident asked.

"5 YEARS!" Everyone answered.

"Oops."

"Well you'll be off now!" Kakashi cheerfully said.

"Now! Why?"

"So you can pack up, here's her address, have a good time!" Kakashi said still pushing out the door.

"Fuck you all!" Sakura called.

"Fuck you too!" Hidan answered for all of them.

DS—

"SHE LIVES HERE!" Sakura said out of amazement. She had four acres of land and the main house looked like a mansion.

'**The girl's rich, loaded, swimming in it, lots of money, what luck we have!'**

Sakura walked up to the seven-foot door, with a lion doorknocker. She took hold of the circle of the doorknocker and knocked a couple of times.

"Coming!"

'_Sounds nice enough, wonder what she does for a living, or what she looks like'_

The door subsided to show a woman in a silk robe. It was mainly red, but at the bottom of it, the wrists and the sash was black. The woman was drying off her long platinum-blonde hair; it went down to the small of her back. She had baby-blue eyes, lined with a hint of mischievousness. Knock out curves which the bathrobe seemed to cling a bit, she looked about "5 7' while Sakura was "5 5'. In short, the woman was very attractive.

"Oh, you must be Sakura Haruno, correct?"

"Correct, and you're Ino Yamanaka."

"Right, come in don't be shy! Sorry, I just came out the shower."

Sakura dragged her belongings in and looked around. To the left was the living room, with a couch against the wall, a coffee table, a couch opposite the table, a chair to the right of it, nearest Sakura. To the left of the coffee table, was some couches, which were back to back; one facing the box of the other furniture and one towards the fireplace. The walls were quite different. Up half of them, they were woodened then turned into a normal wall. It seemed to go throughout the whole structure.

"Wow, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a psyche interrogator."

"**WHAT! No wonder they sent us over here, we're dead, she'll get in our head and screw it up, get out of here!"**

As she turned to leave the building, she felt a hand massaging her head. She immediately relaxed into the touch as two hands did the job. "Honestly, I've never seen anyone with pink hair, naturally anyways."

"…I know… I'm a genetic weirdo; my dad has red hair while my mother has like, white blonde hair." Sakura went numb in the knees and used what little control she had to walk over to the couch and lie down as Ino kept massaging it. Suddenly, Ino stopped and reached over to the table. She pulled out a drawer and, opened a file with Sakura's doctor license she got when she was ten,

"Hmm, Shika said you hated to talk about your family, didn't he?" Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura gasped. _'Oh fuck! She got me to say something about my family…and I didn't get mad? She's good, I'll give her that.'_

'_This'll be amusing six months pinky'_

A/N: Good lord, another chapter cranked out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and set alerts on this, now, for footnotes! By the way, It's the last weeks of school so my updating will be slowed, sorry.

This is from left to right, and each job based on what they're like in the series.

optometrist is an eye doctor

like in CSI. Since Hidan is a dead body with life, and Kakazu has stitches that look like stitches doc robins from CSI does.

Someone who checks kids, because he deals with puppets, and kids love puppets

Because he gave Kakashi his eye, why not make him someone who implants? Don't flame because I think Tobi is Obito, it's just my opinion.

This could deal with fluids in the lungs, or blood work.

I couldn't help myself, it sounds like Chuck's friend in Good luck Chuck


	3. Adjusting

**Chapter 3: Adjusting**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**AN:** Sorry, I haven't updated but this is worth the wait I guess…so, on to the fic. Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome.

"Now will ya let me up, I got to get into some clothes" Ino coolly said. She watched in amusement when the pink-haired girl scrambled to get off her, and the eventual meeting of her ass to the floor. Sakura glowed all sorts of red from saying anything at all, and lying on a girl with nothing but a silk bathrobe on.

Ino sauntered off to the kitchen and up five stairs that led to the hallway where her bedroom was located. Meanwhile Sakura's Forehead was meeting anything hard and wooden.

'_We are so stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

'**Hey! Stop! The eyesight's getting blurry here! But I gotta admit, lying on her like that was relaxing, her skin and silk and-'**

'_Stop the bus! Where the hell do you think you're going with this?' _The outer Sakura asked the inner self_._

'**Nowhere…'** She seemed to roll her eyes up to the left to feigning innocence, leaving the other to go back into hitting all sorts of objects.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino asked clad in a too-tight Hollister shirt and some khaki's.

"Uh…" Was all Sakura could get out before Ino ran over and assessed the damage by standing on her knees and gently rubbing the bruise. Sakura was eye-level with Ino's chest and could see inner Sakura mouth drop open. **'That is one fucking tight** **shirt.'** She heard Ino sigh and get up, she walked into the modernized kitchen dragging the pink-haired girl with her. The kitchen had an island in the middle of it and the room was big enough so that four to six people could maneuver in it without much trouble. It had a area jutting out of the wall connecting the kitchen to the dining room, making a small bar area. Ino pulled out a plastic bag and filled it with ice cubes, and tossed it to the injured houseguest. "What do I do with this?" She asked.

Now, the blonde didn't show it, but was mad and confused about how this girl did not know a basic medical subject all moms and nurses know to bring down swelling of a bruise. "Duh, ya put it to your bruise, forehead" Ino had only just come up with the name but noticed that she did have a big forehead.

"Oh, right" The injured girl said slowly with realization as to what it was for.

"You sure you didn't scramble your brain? It's a basic thing everyone knows."

"I skipped the basics."

Ino nodded in understanding and sat down at the island across from the houseguest. She watched with amusement as she struggled not to get frostbite but help her injury.

"How 'bout a PB and J?"

"A PB and what?" Sakura asked.

Ino fell out of her chair. When she got back up she stared at Sakura with wide eyes "What?"

"Are you fucking kidding me! 'A PB and what?' she says, what the hell wide-forehead! Everyone knows what that is! PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY! IT"S A FUCKING SANDWICH EVERYONE HAS HAD AT LEAST FIFTY TIMES IN THEIR LIFE! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE NEVER HAD ONE! GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A SAD CASE! IT'S A SANDWICH!!" Ino ranted in disbelief.

"WHAT! I NEVER HAD ONE BEFORE I CAN'T HELP IT YOU…PIG!" Sakura retorted remembering the meaning of Ino's name. Unfortunately, it struck a nerve, not just any nerve, a nerve that has never been agitated for a long time. It started out as Ino getting stiff and smiling a creepy smile, it had Sakura regretting her choice of words.

Ino then fetched a plastic jar with a brown substance in it and another glass one with a thick, dark purple substance in it. She reached for the bread and two knives, one, Sakura noticed, was a sharp serrated knife and the other a harmless butter knife. The enraged blonde spread the brown and purple substance over each of the bread then placed the slice with the purple on it over the brown slice. She turned around to face the freighted cherry blossom and toyed with the serrated knife in one hand, and in the other was the sandwich. Without warning Ino threw the knife where Sakura's arm would have been had she not moved it out the way, unfortunately she fell backwards out of chair. Ino used the opportunity to jump over the island and straddle Sakura's hips, while she forcefully shoved the sandwich into her screaming mouth. "Eat it! Eat it! Do what I tell you!"

Ino then noticed what she was doing; she had attacked Sakura with a knife, jumped her, then muffled her screams with a sandwich and was shouting orders. She took note of her wide jade eyes overflowing with tears. She quickly detached from Sakura, "Oh my god Sakura, I'm sorry I …I… just…" Sakura ran away and into a room that had a 'welcome Sakura!' sign on it indicating her room, and slammed the door closed.

She slid down the door and tried to asses what had just happened. **'OMG! OMG! OMG! HOLYSHIT! She just tried to kill us!'**

'_B-but w-why… d-d-d-did she do that?'_ Sakura was so distressed even her thoughts were shaky. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, no matter how much she tried. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

DS--

It was 11:42 Ino had decided to give Sakura and herself some room, it wasn't everyday you try to kill someone. She stood outside of her door wondering what to say, What was she going to say; 'Hey Sakura, sorry I pinned ya down and almost killed you'? Not going to work. It even sounded stupid in her head, and that was saying something.

Ino tentatively knocked on her door, as expected she got no answer, so she pulled out a hairpin and jimmied the lock. When she opened door, Sakura's head spilled onto her feet. She had been using the door as a backrest, and feeling the difference in body position, she opened her jade eyes to her almost-murderer.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!"

"Sakura wait!" Sakura ran further into the room and was about to jump out the window placed just above the bed. Luckily, for Ino, climbing over the bed caused the little runaway to slow down just enough so that she could grab her around the waist and hold her on the bed. To keep her captive's legs from flailing all around she pinned them with her own legs. Sakura could only grunt and scream, her inhuman strength only worked if she had use of her hands, but Ino held them behind her back. "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!" Seeing that she had no choice, the cherry blossom relaxed against Ino.

"Now, I'm sorry I… did what I did. It's just…" Ino paused and gave Sakura the chance to move her hands from behind her back, although Ino tightened her grip to make her stay. "Someone I thought I could trust… hurt me… and at the end … he would always… call me a pig… _his_ pig… I hated him for a long time,... and eventually forgot about him. But when you said it… I felt like I had to… stand up for myself, and I forgot that you're my guest not…_him_. I'm so sorry." At this point Ino started to cry. She held Sakura like a protective teddy bear. And Sakura let her. She understood what it's like to be betrayed.

After a few tears from both girls and more apologies, they were lying down in the bed, blissfully asleep.

DS--

Ino was first to wake up, she always woke up at 5:15 exactly for some OCD-like reason. She looked at the girl cuddled up next to her, looking quite content, like Shika had described. In a motherly way, she tucked a hair behind her ear and detached from the girl, making sure to put the covers back over her. She smiled as Sakura shivered and reached out for the loss of warmth. Then Ino got a splendid idea. Racing to her room, which was located right next to Sakura's, she retrieved some thing out of it, and put it in Sakura's groping hands. Once she touched it, she cuddled with it. Ino lingered for a moment to see Sakura's face turn into a slight smile. _'Thank god for the sunrise'_ Ino happily thought. She loved how the light increased Sakura's peaceful look, and how it made her skin look like porclein.

Sakura woke up at 6:55, she groaned for not being able to sleep more, she was too damn comfortable. But then she noticed that something fluffy was in her hands. She held it up to the light emitting from the window to see a soft, lavender bunny. It had pink circles serving as it's paws, and the inside of it's ears. It carried a big warm smile with light blue eyes, attached to it was a note, which said:

_Wake up Saku! Enjoy the morning light and the smell of late spring turning into summer! BTW, by the time you read this, I should have breakfast almost ready! _8)

_Ino_

_P.S. the Bunny's name is Saki!_

Sakura could only smile at the pure morning-person personality Ino had. It was cute.

'_Wait, did I just call Ino's personality cute?'_

'**I believe you did. Do you like her "Saku"?'**

Sakura blushed at the accuracy her inner had. _'No, of course not! She probably older than me anyways, it'd be weird.'_

Sakura yawned and proceeded to make her way out the room, unconsciously dragging the smaller, extra blanket placed at the end of bed, behind her. A few steps out and Sakura's nostrils were filled with the smell of eggs, sausages, and toast. "Mmm…"

Sakura's small sound alerted Ino to her presence. Turning around, she saw a sight that Ino silently said 'Awww'. Sakura had slipped into a clean white nightgown, was holding Saki by it's hand, but dangled to her right, and the blanket in Sakura's left made her look like a child who just woke up on a cold morning in December. Sakura made her way to a chair and covered her lap with the blanket. She placed Saki on the table and rested her chin on the bunny's head.

'_She has no childhood, yet she looks like a cute kid everywhere I look. What the hell?' _"Hungry, Saku?"

"Thanks Ino-chan."

Ino was dressed in a purple T-shirt that read: Stop looking at my boobs. Right across where her boobs were located. She also had on a light-blue skirt that looked like something a schoolgirl uniform would have, without the plaid design. The whole outfit showed her curves without showing to much, making look civilized and pretty… uh, attractive….err, no, hold on…. Good, yeah that's it.

Sakura made a mental note to hit her forehead some more later.

Ino sat right across from Sakura was, she was sitting so close that the pink haired girl smelled the shampoo she used, that she had her hair down, and that it was wet, proof that she had a shower earlier. Ino subconsciously knocked Sakura's knees with her own. At this Sakura, looked up to see her eating peacefully, and the sunlight being let in from the window behind her made an almost angelic light about her. She stopped to stare at the sight before her.

Ino looked up to see her roommate staring at her, and something in her eyes she couldn't place. But she lost herself as she admired how the light reflected in her eyes, highlighting the jade eyes. Each girl just looked at each other in peace. THAT IS…until Inner Sakura opened her mouth.

'**Dear God she's hot' **Sakura fell out her chair at this random outburst. Ino snapped out of it too and watched the prodigy pick herself up. Each girl blushed tremendously at the realization of what they were just doing.

"Um…I'll clean up, since you cooked." Sakura offered.

"Okay…" Ino tried to avoid the very eyes she got lost in.

While Sakura washed, Ino thought of something.

"Hey Saku,"

"Hmm?"

"There are a couple of rules I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"One: No going into my room. I keep everything in there that's very special to me.

Two: No going into my study. I'm still a psyche interrogator, and I'm keeping extensive notes on you.

Three: If you are going somewhere let me know.

Four: Whatever you do, don't go over next door without me.

Five: The Backyard is hard to navigate through without me.

Six: You can call me Pig, but be careful in which context you use it in.

Seven: If you have any problems or questions I'm always here."

"What's with four?"

"My next door neighbor, Ebisu, is a bit of a pervert, I swear he has a telescope locked on me." Ino answered as her eyes seemed to wander a bit.

"How about work?" Sakura asked, scubbing hard to get grease of a pan. Resulting her body to shake back and forth a bit.

"I usually work from home, but sometimes I go downtown if there's someone to interrogate."

"Just how old are you?" Sakura asked remembering what her and her Inner were discussing earlier.

"18." Ino answered as she noticed something dripping down her nose, but dismissed it.

"Really? How long have you been at interrogating?" Scrubbing harder and bending over some more.

"This is my first year."

Sakura turned around about to say something else but gasped. "Ino your nose is bleeding!"

It was at that moment when Ino knew what was dripping, and she just realized that she had been staring at Sakura's ass while talking.

"I'll handle it." Sakura produced a green energy around her hands.

She cleared up the blood but noticed that Ino wouldn't look at her, and she had a slight blush.

"Ino, would you at least look at me?" Ino refused. So, Sakura decided to get a little rough and sat in her lap while bringing her fingers to Ino's chin and forcing her to look in her eyes. Ino looked directly at her, and Sakura got a better look at the other girl's face. It could be summed up in three words: Perfect, Beautiful, Lovely

They were so close that they started to move closer to each other.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung and each girl jump away from th other girl as if thier life depended on ti.

'_Did we almost just…?' _Both girls thought.

Ino walked to the door, but not before glancing back at Sakura and seeing a blush grace her face. She chuckled to herself and opened the door. It was the mail carrier, with a bit of mail for each of them. After a quick thank you, Ino went into the kitchen she saw Sakura still locked in that surprised position. She urged her out of it and told her to take a shower.

'_Next time I see Shikamaru, I'm gonna kill the bastard'_ Both girls thought to cover up the truth of why they really almost kissed.

DS--

AN: Goddamn that's a long chapter! On Word anyways. Now about the Chakra hands, I put that in there because it was convenient and I didn't want to divert away from the main story too much. The reason it was different from the very beginning is because you can't heal a person with debris in them! Anyways, R&R.


	4. Oasis of Forgotten Memories

Chapter 4: Oasis of Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 4: Oasis of Forgotten Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only worship it.**

**Pay Attention to this!**

– _lyrics, and flashbacks. _

'_This is thoughts'_

'Thoughts while in flashback'

'_Something from a flashback'_

**A/N: **Thank you everyone! I didn't expect this fic to be so popular. I'm giddy now. Now this chapter bounces around a bit I guess, but whatever. I was sick for a few days so I couldn't get on the computer sorry! I was wondering how you can drag out chapters to no end, that is, if you don't already have a lot of ideas or like writing for 5 hours at a time. So, while sick, I became delusional and was able to come up with new ideas. Isn't that funny how it works?

ON TO THE FIC!

DS--

"Ino! Please! I…I'm scared!"

"Sorry Saku!" Ino replied from a distance.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat down, she rocked back and forth while forced to look at herself, literally. The broken girl looked around and saw her and other mirrors. She scoffed; after all, she was in a mirror maze. Everything was falling in on her, well that was what she thought. _'And this morning seemed so peaceful'_

**Flashback to this morning…**

_Sakura had been in Ino's care for two weeks now and they both had gotten used to the other's habits. Ino locked herself in her study working from 9-5 for five out the seven days of the week. Sakura was bored most of the time, so while Ino worked, she read or watched T.V. It seemed so weird, having so much free time on her hands. Usually she would be prescribing something to someone or patching up an idiot who made a quick turn to fast. It was…nice to be peaceful, even though Sakura wanted to rip Ino's hair out since as her temporary therapist, she was supposed to be talking to her while she was being questioned on the much expected patients' couch. However, Ino thought that that wasn't necessary to get someone to come out of their shell._

_It was about noon and Sakura was in her room, lying stomach down while reading a cheesy romance novel. _'Danny looked in Melissa's eyes, "Oh Melissa, I killed my father and fought my uncle so I could save you from the horrible fate that was coming for you. I don't think I can love you any more than that. "Oh, Danny! Kiss me! Kiss me as if there were no tomorr—OOF'

_Sakura twisted as best she could to see what interrupted her reading, but she didn't need to when blond tresses came down in front of her eyes. She then felt a chin rest on her head. "Hey Saku! Whatcha reading today?"_

_Ino._

"_Destroyed Destinies by Lara Davis. Now, why do feel the need to straddle me when I'm trying to read?"_

'_**I don't mind her don't mind her straddling us. Now if we lay ass-down it'd be way better!'**_

"_Because, you're comfy, silly! Besides I like reading with you, it's like we're connected."_

'_**I'd like to be connected with you emotionally, spiritually, and physically!" **__Sakura wondered why her inner was so perverted._

"_Whatever…Hey, it's not 5:00 yet. What are you doing out of your study so early?"_

"_I finished early," Ino got off of Sakura and sat in front of her with a stern look. Sakura felt cold from Ino's detachment and from the look in her eyes. It was if she was peering right into her soul, searching for something extinct. It was at that moment she realized how Ino got to be a psyche interrogator. "Sakura we're going to do a exercise today. I'm not going to lie. It will be painful on a mental level and you could easily die on the spot if you don't complete the exercise. Follow me, please."_

_Sakura felt as if she just went through a blizzard. She followed Ino out the main house and walked down a gravel trail to another building with only one window. Sakura knew that Ino preferred to be serious when dealing with criminals, but she herself wasn't one. "Ino, stop acting so cold, I'm not a rapist I'm your friend."_

"………_I know that."_

"_Then why-"_

"_It's for your own safety."_

"_What about yours?" Ino stopped in her tracks and looked back at Sakura. She was baring eyes of total confidence and trust. But her face looked as if she was in anguish at Ino's behavior. The blonde went through this exercise herself, in short, it was hell. "Someone once told me something Ino…'even the coldest people can be warm'"_

_Without warning Sakura hugged Ino, but it wasn't like any other hug Ino had gotten in her whole life. Sakura approached her slow and tentatively wrapped her arms around her, with one more step she cradled into the nape of her neck. It seemed to stop time, and Ino came out of her serious mode and hugged her back._

"_It's sweet that you're watching out for me, but I prefer the happy-go-lucky Ino instead."_

"_This place brings bad memories for me…and soon you too."_

"_What could it be?"_

_When she walked in her mouth went agape. It was a huge mirror maze, and one mirror was 8ft tall and 4ft wide. "Ino?"_

"_Saku this is the maze of revolution. There's a 1 to 60 chance you'll make it out. I went through this, and it was hard. Mentally and physically. I even had a map and almost had a breakdown." Ino looked at Sakura with the upmost concern for her. "Well, bye!"_

"_Huh?" Was all Sakura was able to utter before Ino disappeared in the huge maze. "Hold on wait!"_

_Right, left, straight, right, it made no difference where she went, the blossom couldn't find the elusive blonde, or her way out of there. Hours past, she was run-down, hungry and lost. She looked at herself in the mirror and jumped, but she relaxed when she realized it was only her and her paranoia. _'Ino, why did you drag me out here?'

**End Flashback**

**Sakura's POV**

I lifted my weary eyes to the hall I was sitting in the middle of, only myself and reflections of reflections existed. I felt useless, and powerless. Just like always. _'Why does everyone else control me? Why do I have no power over myself? Why am I always the first to cry?'_ I thought. I looked at the skinned knees I got from falling down so many times. I was so worried about getting out of there I haven't looked at myself. Not that I want to, but this damn maze forces me to. No wonder Ino was so cold. I never want to come back here, even if someone paid me! After getting my hair into a better condition and healing the bruises I had, I stood up and wandered the halls. But it wasn't long before I collapsed. I looked at myself. I looked…pitiful.

'_I'm not weak!'_

'_Prove it!'_

Ironic. I told him I wasn't weak But here I am, feeling nothing but contempt for myself. I stood up and unconsciously started to breathe faster. I punched the repulsive reflection without flinching. I saw the shards in my hand but I didn't care. I kept punching it, trying to rid myself of it.

'_I was right, I always am. Weakling'_

"Shut up!"

I ran, where? I don't know, and I didn't care. But I kept ending up in that hall, with the blood and shards. After the fifth time, I strolled over there, and looked at my morose reflection. I felt a pang in my stomach and dropped to my knees. I was forced on my hands to keep my balance, but it was no good. I ended up throwing up right there. Again, then again. I couldn't stop. Out of half-lidded eyes, I looked at the shards they reflected nothing. With what strength I had I pushed myself a good five feet away, and lay down. Eventually, I fell asleep.

'_Why are you so strong Nii-chan?'_

'_Because I want to protect you and everyone else that matters to me.'_

'_I don't want you here poisoning her mind'_

'_She's just a kid, she needs to dream! Not go through this regiment you have her on for days on end.'_

'_Just use your nose!'_

'_Get out now…'_

'_I refuse'_

'_Noooo!'_

I jerked up quickly. I felt that I was crying. It was a long time since I saw his face, even in my memories. I looked around it was pitch black. '_Must be night by now_.'

I stood up and remembered something from my dream, _'Just use your nose!'_

I closed my eyes and winced from the smell of my vomit. I walked away tracing the mirror walls with my fingertips. Then I smelled something, it was sunflowers, vanilla and lilies mixed into one. I knew that smell, it was…Ino! Following the smell as best I could, I arrived at the exit where Ino was sitting by a door.

"Ino!"

"Saku!"

**Ino's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Saku made it out of there! I ran up to her as fast as I could to hug her. "Wow, and just ten hours later!"

"Shut- wait ten hours! I was in there for that long!?"

"Yep!"

"Hey Ino?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to have some ramen and go to bed…" Jeez she fell asleep on me. Oh, well, it's sort of cute. I lifted her onto my back and started out the backyard to the main house. On the way, a black Rolls-Royce turned into my driveway, three boys stepped out and looked straight at me, or rather, the pink-haired girl on my back. The blonde of the group rushed over so fast I thought he was gonna run us over if I didn't move fast enough.

"Sakura-chan!" All of a sudden, I felt a fist go past my head and the blonde's face literally crashed into it.

"…Stupid Naruto…"

"Ow! I hate it when she sleep-punches me."

"Uh, Naruto I presume?" A raven-haired boy came up and shoved the boy- or Naruto- into the ground, and held him there.

"Sorry, he's a baka. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," He pointed to the redhead with the kanji "Ai" written on his forehead, "He's Gaara Subaku, the hyperactive idiot in the ground is Naruto Uzumaki, a real piece of work."

"HEY!" Naruto came out of the ground so fast that he threw off the obviously emo boy into Gaara. I simply sweat dropped.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, now, can one of you help me get her into the house?" Gaara walked up, pulled her onto his back, and started walking toward the house, all without a word.

"I'm assuming you guys are friends of Saku's"

"Saku?" Naruto said, before bursting into laughter. I swiftly bopped him on the head at the same time Sasuke did. I looked at Gaara and saw that, despite his small frame, he was quite strong.

After we got in I took Saku and carried her bridal style to her room moved the covers and settled her in. I saw the three boys looking in with vague interest as to what I was I doing. I turned to Saku, tucked in and gave her Saki, which she snuggled with, when I didn't hear Naruto giggle I looked back and saw the emo boys holding a hand to his mouth, figures. I'm a good judge of character and after a few minutes with someone I can tell what they're like, part of the job. I made sure Saku was comfy and then I smiled a bit at what I was about to do. I leaned over to her forehead and out of the corner of my eye I saw all three of them looking intently at my actions. I smirked and then…

…I kissed her forehead.

The boys gasped quite audibly and I saw Naruto fall to the floor. I smiled and walked past them, mouths still agape.

I'm evil, I know.

A/N : If you have any ideas or if you would like to guess who Nii-chan is just review!


	5. Get Out Of My Past!

**Chapter 5: Get Out Of My Past**

**You know the drill, and make sure you read that little addition I added in the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: **I know what took me so long? My family drama, and laziness pretty much. Let's get to it.

Ino walked over Naruto from his spot on the floor and went to the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?" Gaara asked.

"She just – and then." Naruto tried to make sense out of what just happened, and was failing. Sasuke walked over to the side of Sakura's bed and inspected her. "She's smiling"

"WHAT?!" Gaara and Naruto quietly shuffled over to Sasuke spot and saw that she was indeed, smiling. "What do you think about this?" The insomniac pointed to Saki, after the other two shrugged, he tried to pry it from Sakura.

Bad mistake.

Sakura, out of habit, reached for the invading hand's wrist, and proceeded to crush it. "Ah-" a vanilla-smelling hand muffled Garra. He looked up and saw Ino's with a smile, he couldn't tell if she was mad, or laughing and trying to hold it in. She grabbed Sakura's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it. Instantly, the sleeping girl's face went into a content look instead of the slightly troubled one she had, and let go of the wrist. Ino made sure she was comfy and watched as the cherry blossom snuggled with Saki.

"Follow me down into the kitchen." Ino whispered. The boys gulped and followed the interrogator down into the kitchen and took seats, Sasuke and Garra turned the bar seats toward the island, where the two blondes sat opposite of each other. "You okay?"

"Yeah" the red-head said rubbing the almost crushed bone.

"She really loves that thing, doesn't she?" Sasuke said.

"I gave her that on the second morning she was here. So you guys, I wonder, how does Sakura act in the hospital?"

"Easily annoyed"

"Stressed"

"Focused on her work or beating me up" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Okay, I get it. She's unpleasant."

"What are you anyways?" Naruto pointed to Ino incredulously.

"Sakura's roommate, therapist, and I work with the police as a psyche interrogator. I work at home so I can take notes on Sakura's behavior and anything else so I can figure out what happened in her past."

"She break-down yet?" All three boys asked simultaneously.

"Uh… yes?" Ino asked with an upward inflection and raised eyebrow.

"She does that a lot at the hospital when anyone asks about her age, and/or past." Naruto explained.

"She's ruled by her emotions isn't she?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke trailed off in thought, _'She can't control them like I can! ...Emo…emo… emo…'_

"What are you guys here for anyways?"

"Shikamaru sent us to see how things were going." Garra replied.

Ino twitched. "He sent you?"

Naruto…being as dense as he was, decided to explain it a bit more thoroughly. "Yeah, something about not wanting to deal with it, because it was too troublesome, or something?"

"THAT LAZY BASTARD COULDN'T COME HERE TO DEAL WITH IT HIMSELF!! WAIT 'TILL I GET UP THERE, THEN HE'LL FIND OUT WHAT TROUBLESOME MEANS!!"

The boys huddled together under the bar and held on for deal life. "Wow, she's a lot like Sakura when she's mad isn't she?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, no wonder Shikamaru didn't want to come up here." Sasuke said a bit too loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Out of nowhere, Ino was hovering over them with malice in her eyes. Garra was about to scream …if not for 'The Animal I've Become' playing on a purple cell. Ino picked up and with the sweetest voice, said "Hello?"

The boys exchanged looks and assumed that Ino was Bipolar. "Yeah-uh, got it, I'll be there." Ino hung up and looked back at the petrified boys. "I just got called to the station for what could be a couple hours worth interrogation, let me show you your rooms for the night." The boys nodded vigorously. They followed her up the five stairs, and turned to the left to a flight of stairs a yard down the main hallway. "Okay," Ino pointed to the first door on the left, "that's the bathroom. Naruto," she pointed to the door next to it "that's your room," she pointed to the two doors on the right, "Sasuke, Gaara those are your rooms."

"Uh, Ino, can I share Sasuke's room?" Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ino gave a confused look, and Garra pulled out a piece of paper, with a pen from no where, he made two boy symbols (the circle with an arrow) and they were connected by the circle. Sasuke noticed this and smacked his forehead. "Sure Naruto, just no mess okay?" Both boys turned beet red and Sasuke had smoke coming out of his ears.

"One more thing," Ino said as she started down the stairs, "IF YOU WAKE UP MY SAKURA, I SWEAR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL ANYWHERE BELOW YOUR WAIST! Bye!"

When they heard the door close and a car pull away, Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck, Garra let go of Naruto's leg, Sasuke released Garra's waist. (Yaoi fans, go crazy)

"She's definitely Bipolar." Garra deduced.

"So you guys want to do something?" the blonde gave a foxy smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke smiled devilishly

"Girls have dairies right?"

"Oh, you're horrible, but a horrible genius!" The insomniac smiled.

Being as quietly as they could, they hurried down the stairs and looked at the purple door. Sasuke, the hair-care boy, pulled a bobby pin from his hair and jimmied the lock nimbly. As they pushed they door open, their jaws hit the floor for the second time that night.

Ino's room had lavender walls, and in the walls, there were what, could only be described, as cubbyholes. On them were lamps, books, and other things that you find in a regular bedroom. But, that wasn't what surprised them. It was the floor, it was one, big wall to wall material that you find a stuffed animal, velvet, or polyester most likely. There was a space in a corner that dipped down, suggesting that was where the blonde interrogator slept. As they took a step in their feet immediately felt tickly. "It's like a big fluffy balloon jump thing!" Naruto said as he bounced on to the huge room's floor.

"Whatever, where's her closet?" Garra said. The others just stared at him. "What? My sister kept hers in her closet."

Turning to the left of the room they saw a bathroom, and to the far right in the corner, they were some French doors that were slightly above the red fluffy carpet. They made their way over there, slowly getting used to the strange terrain. They opened the doors, lining the floor, was regular carpet. On either side were clothes hanging from rods. But towards the back was an open area where a chest sat. Fighting to get through the clothes, they reached the hidden area.

"Hey look," Sasuke picked up a purple book titled 'Ino's dairy! Vol.15' "Let's see what happened when Sakura first came here."

_July 20__th__ 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today I spent all morning preparing for Sakura's arrival, She came while I was in the shower I was so embarrassed! When she came in I massaged her head, most people's weak spot. When I reminded her I was still in a robe she jumped up so fast, I barely saw it! She blushes a lot too. But when I offered her a PB&J she didn't know what it was, and I snapped and yelled at her. Then she called me __**pig**__. Just like __**him.**__ So then, I assaulted her with a sandwich. She ran into her room. Later we made up and I gave her Saki! She seemed to like it. But she looks like a little kid everywhere I looked, I even checked out her ass, I got a nosebleed from it. We almost kissed too. What's going on here?_

_Bye,_

_Ino._

Sasuke looked to the blonde and the redhead for a loss of words.

"What does she mean him?" Naruto asked.

"Probably something in past that she doesn't like to talk about" Gaara rationalized.

"Hey, wait a minute, When she left didn't she say 'My Sakura'?" Sasuke said as he found his voice. "You don't think they're…" Each boy got a nosebleed.

They turned to chest and opened it out of curiosity. It was there they found 14 other dairies, approx. one for each year since she could write. They spent the rest of the night reading them, but on the one where she was nine, they almost cried.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A familiar interrogator's voice rang out.

Aw, shit.

A/N: Cliffy! What do you think happened to Ino when she was nine? R&R!


	6. Painful Reminders

Chapter 6: Holy…Shit

**Chapter 6: painful reminders**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I dedicate this Itachi-sama15 who put me down as everything (Favorite author, author alert, story alert etc.) at once! And BackYard who helped me with this redo.

--

Ino's POV

Those…bastards, they're reading…MY DAIRIES! MY LIFE IS WRITTEN DOWN IN THOSE! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH THEM! I'M GOING TO FUCK THEM UP!

My fist clenched; I could feel my fingernails cut into my palm, the blood trickle down. I didn't care "What … the …hell…do you think you're….doing?"

Garra tried to answer, "Um, well-"

"**Shut the fuck up**! I know what you're doing! Sons of bitches!"

"**RUN LIKE HELL DAMMIT!**" Naruto yelled they forgot, they have to get past me to get to the exit.

I grabbed up naruto by the neck and with my free had I slammed it into his abdomen so hard he coughed up blood. Then I stopped Sasuke from sidestepping me by throwing Naruto into him, then I side kicked Garra's face. I threw a barrage of punches in the spot he landed in he had the presence of mind to put his arms up to defend himself but it looked like I was hurting his arms pretty badly. Sasuke tried to pry me off him but I flipped in the air over his head and stretched out my legs, so both my feet impacted in his back. I landed on my back and using a kung-fu move, a friend had taught me I flung my feet up hitting the blonde boy and I stood over him. I jump and delivered a hammer kick to Sasuke who had lunged at me, I hit his side so hard he smashed into the wall behind me. He threw a punch but I caught it easily, I held there so he threw his other fist at me, I ducked under it so he ended up turning around from the momentum. I grabbed him around the waist and adjusted myself so my back faced Garra, who was kneeling on all fours so his back faced me. Using the raven-haired boy I bent over backwards and back slammed him into Garra's neck. They lie in a crumpled heap as I heard panicked panting behind me. It was Naruto crawling away. "Where are you going?" I asked in a low voice. He promptly stopped and turned his head my way, I elbow dropped him right in the middle of his back.

But he did something unexpected. He stood up boldly and wiped the spit and blood from the corners of his mouth and looked at me intensely his clear blue eyes sparkle sparkled with resolve. Strong arms held my neck. I looked up it was Sasuke; he had the intense look too. What's going on? Naruto stepped closer and put a firm hand on my shoulder and a few tears seemed to drop. I tried to punch him and get him away but he stood there and took it. Hot tears burned my eyes and I dropped to my knees. Garra knelt beside me and rubbed my back in soothing circles. Looks like my beating didn't hurt them that much.

"We're sorry we intruded in your diaries. That was immature of us." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone he did that to you?" Garra asked.

"He said he would kill whoever I told."

"You're not the only one who would rather keep your past in the past." Sasuke whispered just enough for us to hear.

"Yeah, Sakura."

"No, us."

I looked at all three boys, "What do you mean?"

Naruto calmly collapsed against the wall, and slid down to the floor. Everyone got in a circle around him. "Both my parents died; my mother in childbirth, and my dad in a car accident three years later. A fox was in the middle of the road, and my dad wasn't a killer." He touched the scars on his face. "I was in the car too. These scars are my painful reminder. Ever since then I was on my own bouncing from foster home to foster home. Until I came to Hatake Iruka and Hatake Kakashi, they straightened me out and got me interested in being a doctor. They were kind enough to let me have my original last name. I met Garra there too."

**Flashback…**

Thirteen-year old Naruto was in the waiting room, waiting for his foster parents to be done with their shift. Sirens sounded off and a gurney was rolled in.

"Yashamaru!" A young thirteen year-old redhead yelled.

"I'm sorry Gaara you have to wait out here." Tsunade held him back as he reached his hand out towards the doors his uncle was rolled through.

"Fine!" he huffed as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"Uh, hi, I'm Naruto. Garra, right?" He extended a hand towards him. But the insomniac looked at it like it was a dead rat.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, why?"

"I come from Suna, that's a weird place. And my mark, it means I was in a military project from birth."

"I see a lot of messed up people here in the hospital. Hell, I practically live here because my foster parents work here. Plus, I was raised to judge people by their hearts not their place of birth, or what they look like. And you didn't make the decision to be an experiment did you?"

"No, I didn't." Garra smiled, "Nice to meet you Naruto." his first friend.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah I remember that." Garra smiled. "I have a brother and a sister but they weren't the best towards me because I was weird. But after meeting Naruto I was kind to them and they accepted me. My mother died in childbirth too. My father was evil to me. Ironically, he was the leader of the experiment. It was to create the perfect soldier, no sleep required, strong, and self-healing. But I only got the no sleep part of it. My uncle cared for me but hated me; he blamed me for his sister's death. And he died when he was trying to stab me. He did this on numerous occasions when drunk. The night I met Naruto he had blood-alcohol poisoning. My siblings save me by tripping him when his was coming at me when the knifepoint was pointed downwards. It went into his heart."

Sasuke was last. He looked uncertain as he tried to start. "Most of my family was wiped out by a strange disease, my brother left looking for a cure it was five years before he returned. So I was forced to stay and take care of everyone in my clan when he came back I had built up an immunity and everyone died, despite my hardest efforts. He injected himself with the vaccine so he never got sick. With the experience we had, turning into doctors was the natural choice for us."

"Alright, I forgive you…" I started out and stopped before going out of the closet "but don't think I'm not telling Sakura."

--

**The Next Morning…**

Sakura's POV

I awoke at 9:12 this morning. I got up and got dressed but the thoughts of yesterday remained in my head. When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw fresh coffee being made, Ino must have made some for me. But she would usually be making breakfast too. Oh,well. As soon as it stopped perculating, I reached for it but another hand was in the way. "Garra? What are you doing here?"

"Having my 13th cup of coffee thank you very much, how are you?"

Same old Garra, sarcastic and polite all at the same time, but I know that it's rare before he's sent anywhere alone. So that means... "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"You catch on fast; they're in the living room." He led me to the said room and Naruto was sleeping on top of Sasuke, who looked like he just woke up. I could tell because his eyes always look a little bloodshot when he's first woken up. Imagine the day I had when Tsunade told me to wake him up for a operation late at night.

"Why are you three here?" Might as well cut to the point.

"Shikamaru sent us to check up on you." Garra said after a long sip of fresh black coffee. I took a seat beside him and smelled the intoxicating scent. Damn, that man can make a good cup of coffee. I sipped some of mine and enjoyed the warm liquid flowing down my throat.

"Why didn't he just come himself?"

"Funny that's what Ino said when we first met." Nice of you Sasuke, to be polite and say hi.

"Speaking of, where is Ino?"

"I think she went outside around 5:00 this morning. She said she was meditating or something like that." Trust the insomniac to know everyone's early morning business.

"I'm going to go find her." I declared.

When I reached the backyard, the sun kissed the dew on the grass creating an amazing scene. I avoided the gravel path. Ino said she hated the mirror maze so why would she be there? I walked far into the woods before I came across a strange structure. It was a granite diamond shaped sidewalk in the middle of a clearing. Where the tips were it was a circle. To the north of me there was a fountain, to the east a boulder, to the west a cup-looking thing with fire in it. Reminds me of the cup of fire you would see at the Olympics.

As I walked towards the boulder and heard something extraordinary. It sounded like singing. I followed it past the trees. Now I can make out the words.

_Where are we?  
What is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to form  
Crop circles in the carpet,  
Sinking, feeling.  
_

I reached another clearing where Ino was sitting on a rock, deers, and rabbits surrounded the clearing. Birds sat contently in trees, listening to Ino's amazing voice. So I decided to sit and listen myself.

_  
Spin me round again,  
And rub my eyes,  
This can't be happening  
When busy streets a mess with people  
Would stop to hold their heads - heavy_

Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years  
They were here first.

Oily marks appear on walls,  
Where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,

_The sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears (hearts)  
They were here first

Mmmm whacha' say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that its all for the best?  
Because it is,  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
You decided this

_Whacha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?_

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth,  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs,  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit,  
You don't care a bit.

(Hide and seek)  
Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs.

(Hide and seek)  
Speak no feeling no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit,  
You don't care a (you don't care a) bit.

(Hide and seek)  
Oh no, you don't care a bit  
Oh no, you don't care a bit.

(Hide and seek)  
Oh no, you don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit.

--

Tbc

I decided to redo it, since it looked like crap. At least I gave you more in the chapter.

The song was "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. It's really beautiful (in my opinon)


	7. Clubbin' pt 1

Chapter 7 : Clubbin'

**Chapter 7 : Clubbin' pt 1**

I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Sorry for the long update, freshman year at high school, I was sick, and livin' life. So enjoy this chapter!

--

The wind blew the blonde's hair gracefully around her face as she took a deep calming breath.

"It always reminds me of you…" The blonde said to no one in particular, as she looked up the sky with a dreamy expression. The sound of crunching grass and leaves caught her attention, looking behind her she saw a creamy white leg, leading up to a tone waist, before finally resting on an amazed pinkette's face.

"Who does it remind it you of?" Sakura tipped her head to one side.

"Oh, didn't see you there Sakura. And, no one…" the interrogator trailed off.

"Yeah-huh…" Sakura sat on the rock inbetween Ino's legs and scooted up so she could lay her head into Ino's lap. She looked intently into the other's eyes trying to figure out the mysteries that rested in her soul. Ino matched the look with a small smirk.

"So did you see our houseguests?"

"Yeah, those idiots said you threw a fit yesterday."

"I was disappointed that Shikamaru was a lazy-ass and sent someone else."

"How do you two know each other?" Sakura asked unfocused, as she started to braid a lock of Ino's hair.

Ino smiled at Sakura's peaceful state, she started to see her as a little girl again the way she was smiling. "We lived next door to each other when we were little. We would spend many a hours just watching the clouds."

"He still does that, he even built his office as a prime place to watch clouds. He presses a button and the wall of his choosing disappears."

"Wait, he built something?"

"Well…designed it." Sakura checked her work with Ino's hair by holding up diagonally, she watch as it moved when Ino sighed heavily.

"I had a good time messing around with the boys."

'**My favorite Pastime'**

"Well," _Wonder what her reaction would be?' _"I leaned over your head like this," Ino said lowering her head, inwardly smiling when Sakura blushed "Then I did this." Ino kissed Sakura's forehead a little longer than she did last night. When she lifted her head, the pinkette was actually smiling, her eyes closed. When she opened them up green met blue as they both giggled a bit.

**WWWWHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

"Garra! I'm gonna get you!" A very annoyed raven-haired boy shouted. He slowed down when he saw the two girls in a very compromising position.

Ino had fell back bring Sakura atop her. The prodigy's hands on the blonde's breast and their mouth fell on top each other's so they were currently in a open mouthed kiss. Ino lifted her head up, unknowingly deepening the kiss. Sakura gave a small moan, which made Ino open her eyes and expand her consciousness. Sakura's tongue was wrapped around hers, and Sakura seemed to enjoy it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke asked wide-eyed.

Sakura backed up a strand of saliva connecting the two. Ino looked toward the Uchiha, blushing furiously, "Not. A. Word." Ino growled out.

Sasuke was desperately trying to stifle a laugh, but then his eyes widened in revelation "NNNAAARRRUUUUTTTTOOOOOO! Come look at this!"

"Oh hell no!"

**DS**

Gaara was running furiously, through the thick woods.

"_Gaara remember what you did yesterday upstairs?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_IIII'MMMM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"_Why didn't you do this yesterday?" Garra asked indifferently._

"_Because I'm an Uchiha, we make good first impressions."_

"_If I remember right you were so scared of Ino's outburst you latched on to both of us!" Gaara said pushing his luck._

"_DIE!"_

"_I'm gone!" VROOM_

Gaara stopped in a small clearing to catch his breath when Sasuke was coming towards him. "Oh, snap!" He prepared to run, when he heard Sasuke tell him something strange.

"What!?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! INO…SAKURA KISSING! CHASING! RUN!"

Right on his tail was a very pissed-off looking duo of girls. Gaara's eyes shrank, "Ah, Fuck!"

A red and blue streak followed by a yellow and pink streak wreaked havoc on the usually tranquil green setting.

"What did you do!?" Garra screamed to the boy running shoulder to shoulder with him.

"When you ran past them you scared them off the rock they were sitting on causing them to fall on each other a kiss! Open Mouthed!"

'_There's a bit of blackmail'_ The redhead thought.

"Gotcha!" The terrible two yelled triumphantly as they caught the Uchiha and insomniac by the collars of their shirts.

'_Fuck-a-Duck'_

**DS**

Naruto giggled at the sight. Sitting to the right of him was Gaara with a black eye, swollen cheek and other various cuts and bruises. To the right of the redhead was a VERY pissed and embarrassed Sakura. On the couch across him, a furious Ino sat there glaring at Sasuke who brandished two black eyes, a face that was almost completely blue and purple, and judging by the way he was cupping his balls, he probably got kicked there a couple of times.

"One day off in years and you two get your asses kicked, what did you do?

Gaara sweat profusely as looked to the right of him, then to Sasuke who was switching his line of vision from his balls, to Ino, to Sakura, to his equally beat up friend. Each man trying to come up with a cover story to explain themselves and their appearances.

"Uh," Ino leaned threatening towards him. "Me and Gaara… got into a fight… about…cars?"

"Men." Sakura scoffed.

"Exactly." Ino agreed. Naruto sweat dropped but shrugged excepting the story.

"Okay, well since today is the first day-off in such a long time how 'bout we go CLUBBIN'!!"

"Now you're, talking!" Gaara shouted

"Clubbin'?" Sakura repeated out of lack of knowledge s to what clubbin' is.

"Well it's obvious you've never gone, so you probably don't have the proper clothes so…" A familiar glint sparked in Ino and Sasuke's eyes, which struck the other doctors as "Hit the floor!"

"We're going shopping!" Both of them shouted out with a triumphant grin. They looked at each other before squealing like 16-year olds.

Garra Sakura Naruto

"OH " "HELL" "NO!"

They finished off each other's sentences like a finely polished machine.

"We are not going with you two!" All them shouted.

"Why not?" they questioned as they looked at each other, neither finding anything wrong with the opposite.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled getting all up in his face, "Last time you and me went shopping I got stuck holding nine pounds of clothes and while I was sitting in the husband chair, everyone watched as you came out dressed in tight pants and nothing else! Causing the guys to shake their heads, and the girls to faint and/or have a nosebleed! I had to sit there with the red cross to help everyone who lost blood! AND we paid 242! No!"

"I plain don't like the mall." Gaara brooded

"Ino, you're blond, eighteen, and have a lot of money at your disposal. Not the best combination!"

"**OH REALLY?"**

**Sometime later…**

Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura sat in the back tied up with a sturdy rope which Naruto was currently trying to bite through.

Sasuke and Ino were sitting in the front of Sasuke's Rolls-Royce rocking out to "Pretty fly for A White Guy" By Jet.

"Give it to me baby!" Ino sang.

"Huh-uh, Huh-uh!"

'**Torture! Pure unadulterated torture!' **Inner Sakura screeched to the heavens.

Sakura, Gaara shot death glare towards anyone who was staring at the unfortunate sight, his boyfriend was dragging Naruto by the collar, as the female blonde skipped around humming a tune like a child. To make this even sadder, in the skipping blonde's hands were part of the rope that was cut and creatively turned into leashes and collars for the reluctant two. Naruto cried, whined, and wiggled as the floor provided a rough surface. Sasuke joined in Ino's tune as he was actually enjoying dragging Naruto.

"Oh dear lord.." Garra saw his worst enemy…

Hot Topic.

After much deliberation, and Gaara pleas for reasonable attire, Ino picked a black wife-beater paired with Sasuke's choice of a orange jumpsuit that resembled a convict's dressings. "I still doesn't look right, does it?" The raven-haired boy questioned rubbing his chin in great focus.

"Hmm, I got it!" The excited blonde shouted out, she took the top half and relaxed it over Gaara's hips, then tying it in the back so it'll hold. Adding on to it were some wrist bands and gauze decoratively wrapped around the broody red-head's left arm.

Next was Naruto, finally calmed down from the dragging, they dressed him in a white shirt with a bright blue stripe extending from the shoulder all the way down to the bottom of the shirt, then to complete to ensemble, a pair of baggy black cargo jeans, with a chain hanging out to one side. A wrist band one each arm brandishing a cross outlined in silver and a black headband.

"Okay Sasuke, stay here with the boys while Sakura and me go to Sears."

"'Kay, enjoy!" Sasuke sipped on a V8

'_Tomatoes yum'_

"Okay first we need some new bras!"

'_Joy'_ the rosette thought sarcastically.

She stuffed her in a dressing room with various bras. And a strange thing she'd never seen before. She decided to try that on first, It covered her whole torso but had strings hanging out the back. "Hey Ino, what's these strings for?" She questioned as she walked out into Ino's sight.

"It's a corset, pink and black stripes definitely fit you."

"Wait, you mean those things that make your waist real small?"

"Yep let me tighten it for you!" The blonde stood behind her and began lacing up the thing. It had a rectangular hole in the middle of the chest where you were supposed to start, it was like lacing up a shoe. While lacing it up, the therapist put her chin on the prodigy's shoulder. The rosette relaxed into the other girl, Ino's arms occasionally brush against the fruits of Sakura's chest, making her blush a bit. Hearing Ino's warm breath in her ear relaxed her a bit, and revived a familiar feeling from this morning. Both of them turned towards each other, resulting in a dry kiss. They blinked but stood there for a moment before parting.

Both girls were a crimson red from the familiar accident. "So, how bout we finish up and get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah." Sakura warily replied.


	8. Clubbin' pt 2

Chapter 8 : Clubbin' part 2

**Chapter 8 : Clubbin' part 2**

A/N: I have no excuse

Sorry.

You finally find out who nee-san is!

Sakura and Ino walked out of the store with red faces. They decided not to buy the corset for obvious reasons. They decided on a Lolita look. A sleeveless white top and pin and white stripe arm-warmers and a black skirt with thin black lines going down it, and a black tie to wrap the look up.

They met the boys at the exit and took no time to get to the car. Ino stared out the left window in the back. Sakura couldn't help but to steal a few glances at the blonde-haired beauty. Her aforemented locks flying around her head, almost as they were dancing, playing peek-a-boo with baby-blue eyes.

_Did that kiss mean anything? Or was it really a accident?_

**Either way, you enjoyed it didn't you?**

_The last thing I need is your opinion; can't you just leave me alone?_

Of course, Inner-Sakura wasn't one for shutting up when told.

**Fuck that, and Fuck you! You know you like her!**

_I don't love her!_

**Who said anything about love?**

Sakura's face blared a fierce red.

_Uhh.._

"We're back!" Naruto shouted. Glad to back from a crowded hell.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a shower." Sakura announced. She looked at the bathroom nearest the front door. _That's the Bathroom Ino came out of when I first arrived._ She decided to take her shower there.

**Nostalgic much?**

_Not now._

Sakura put her clothes farthest from the shower assuring their dryness. As she undressed, she noticed a bowl that was wide-set. In it was a red water-y solution on top was lily pads with pink plastic flowers. A nice smell emanated from the strange water. _Potpourri? _She wondered as she gently touched one of the fake foliage.

_Brother…_

**Flashback…**

"Ha-ha!" A five year old Sakura ran in a vast field with a dog coming up close behind her, it had a bandage around it's front right paw. A brown coloring on both its ears. It jumped high onto the girl, both laughing as they rolled in the grass.

"Cowabunga!" A Brown-haired boy yelled, his hair tossed messily upon him, red triangle birthmarks on both his cheeks.

"Kiba!" The pink haired-girl squealed as the bigger boy rolled on top of the twosome rolling around in the grass until they stopped before reaching a pond with decadent lilies lying on it so tenderly. So tenderly in fact that it seemed if you touch one you'd break it, shatter it, into tiny little pieces.

"Look at those Lilies, Sakura!" Kiba called brushing his hair free of grass.

"Wow!" She awed as she took her usual place in her brother's lap, watching the flowers may their way across the water. "Why do they look so pretty Kiba?"

"Because they were born that way, silly! Just like you lily!" He scuffled up her hair and hugged her just the same.

"Hee-Hee, your the best brother ever, Kiba!"

**End Flashback**

She got out of the shower smelling like cherry-strawberry mix, according to the red body wash.

The prodigy got dressed in the new clothes in the bathroom before leaving the room. She saw the rest of them ready to go to the club soon. Ino was bouncing up and down, in her purple crop-top and Black mini-skirt. Emphasis on mini. Sasuke relaxed in a light-red dress shirt and silver tie. Black dress pants rested easily on him, giving off a debonair look.

"You know, some thing isn't right, maybe a necklace needs to be on her, maybe hidden to give a sense of mystery." The scantily clad blonde reasoned with the divo. He just nodded in response. "I'll go get a necklace from the ma-" She was cut off by three hands on her mouth from the opposed party.

"I have some thing in my bags, I'll go get it." Sakura breathed a relived sigh and walked to her room.

_I had thought I'd never wear this again._

She pulled out a Wolf tooth necklace that was obviously handmade with a chiseled out hole for the thick black string threaded through it. Yellow stained it proving age.

"_Here, I made this for you Lily-chan! Happy Birthday!" Kiba bestowed the necklace upon her like a king knighting a knight._

"_Thanks Kiba-nee-san! It's beautiful!"_

_Kiba… I miss you._

A/N :There you go I'll try to update this sorry it's so short but My parents are gonna throw me off. Bye!


	9. Clubbin' pt 3

Chapter 9: Clubbin' pt 3

**Chapter 9: Clubbin' pt 3**

**A/N:** There is little dialogue because I wanted to see how descriptive I could get. So tell me what you think. Thanks to all the great reviewers! And DreamShadower for inspiring me with the nee/nii issue. Now young Saku will use it when she's mad at Kiba.

** DS **

Sakura laughed at the memory, the day before her and Kiba had had a fight on colors for her room, so she called him nee-chan out of spite.

"Cool necklace Saku, is it real?" Ino somehow snuck in while she was reminiscing, Sakura held the necklace away from her to prevent her hyper friend from grabbing it. "Aww, hey, let me see!"

"No, this is mine, it's very important to me!"

"Who gave you it?" Ino, asked with a pryingly cute smile, hoping to "cute" the answer out of her.

She grimaced. "Hey guys! It's time to go!" Naruto yelled. _Thank you, kami, for blessing Naruto with that mouth._

"Let me put it on for you." Ino smiled. The doctor hesitated, but reluctantly gave her the necklace delicately to not damage it. Ino's eyes caught he grimace from earlier, and judging from her body language, it was a remnant of someone important to her. Her hands brushed away the hair from Sakura's neck to clearly see what she was doing. She relished the soft, silk-like strands of hair wrapped so intricately in her fingers; she tied the wolf-tooth necklace tightly so it wouldn't fly off during dancing. She took note of Sakura's hair length, it had grown a bit. It was about an inch or two past her shoulders, resting perfectly on the front and back of them. And the smell of strawberries enticed the blonde. She smiled as she took in the rosette. Sakura stuffed the tooth benaeth her clothing and allowed Ino to help her up.

"Ready?" The blonde asked.

"As I'll ever be..." the Prodigy replied.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled as Ino and Sakura jumped in. The squeal from peel out of the driveway signified the start of a long night.

** DS**

The bumping beat of the sub-woofers blasted out dance, and trance music. Sakura stood in awe as the sounds graced her ears. But the smell of beer, sweat, and other things she couldn't quite identify made her want to puke. Gaara disappeared to the balcony above the entrance, and Sasuke ran off with Naruto leaving her and Ino alone. With each other.

"Come on let's dance!" Ino screamed above the music.

"But…I don't know how to dance!" She screamed when Ino had dragged her off to the middle of a clearing. A new techno song came on and the high-fashion blonde started rocking to the beat. First her head started rocking, flying with the upbeats and downbeats. Her hair, which was let down, flew all around her. Then the beat seemed to travel down to her shoulders, soon after, her mid-section started moving back and forth. Lastly her hips followed her head's example and move dangerously fast.

Strobe lights seem to slow down time as Sakura watched this party animal in her natural environment. Natural. That's what it seemed like to Sakura. The motions so fluid, her revealing outfit complimented her movements, the skirt flying like a disk around everything, the crop-top showing the sweat starting to build up on her abdominals. Lights shining in the right place as shadows extenuated her well-built figure.

Ino caught the novice clubber doing nothing and smiled, "C'mon! Move with me!" She grabbed her now dancing apprentice's arms and moved them back and forth, pulling her towards her gyrating body. Somehow Ino's beat flowed right to Sakura as she put her hands above her head and grinded with the other. Suddenly, strobe lights came on with a favorite song of the doctor's; Global Harmony by DJ Tiesto.

She cheered the choice in song, and started moving faster. The blonde looked to the DJ station and swore she saw Gaara there, giving her the thumbs up. She backed off as the doctor bit her lip, and closed her eyes. She was in her own little world as she dropped to the floor and came up fast to continue this show of flexibility and skill. Her tie was loosening up as she hummed along with the beat. Her dance got faster, and in some views, dirtier. Ino couldn't contain her self and while the distracted dancer was in her world, she grabbed the doctor's well trained hands and spun her around, her lower abdominals against Sakura's back, as they moved fluently as one. Their breathing rested in tandem. Nothing could pull them away from this little world.

Where nothing mattered, just each other and the beat. No past, no present, no future. Just the beat and the movement of their bodies. They danced as if; if they stopped, the world would fall down and crush them. They turned to each other and held the other's hands, still above their heads. They spread to the sides of them. Like wings of a graceful eagle. Moving like this was starting to wear on them. They pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

The night was on.


	10. Clubbin' pt 4

**Chapter 10: Clubbin' part 4**

**A/N: Whoo! It's been awhile hasn't it? I got a new computer, and it's a moronic jerk-face that's absolutely nerve racking. So now I'm writing in Open office. Joy. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

Sakura laughed as her and Ino returned to the bar area. "That was so fun! I can't believe I've been missing out on so much!"

"Hey Bartender! Two Appletinis, on the double!" Ino called out. "I know you haven't had alcohol before, so let's start out with something with a good taste." Ino caught the drinks that were slid down the bar, and handed one to the prodigy.

"Are you sure?" Sakura eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Oh, come on Saku!" Ino threw her arms around the girl and almost send her off the bar stool. "It's harmless." She whispered into the rosette's ear, sending shivers up and down the smaller girl's spine.

"F-fine." was all she was able to get out before dousing the upcoming blush with the sour-apple taste of the appletini. "Wow, I didn't realize how parched I was." Sakura marveled at the fancy cup that once held her drink. _I need more_. "Hey can I get a real glass over here? Fill 'er up with some more of that appletini crap." Once handed the requested drink, the prodigy slammed it without much care in the world. She lent back to get every drop of the beverage. Meanwhile, the blonde watched with the utmost attention as the white shirt she was wearing was drenched with the sweat and the gulping puffed out Sakura's...endowment.

Ino tried her best not to stare, but that was very hard as Sakura knocked back another one, and was starting to dribble onto her shirt. "Well, hello baby." Ino snapped out of her reverie and looked over to the young man saying hello to Sakura. He was tall, and had hair that spiked straight up. His eyes seemed to look like they were shrouded in darkness as his fog-gray eyes seemed to captivate Sakura. He wore a plaid button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up, showing off his six-pack that Ino suspected were spray-on. His baggy pants were held in place by his hand and he had to walk in horse stance to keep his dark green boxers from showing, too bad they were anyway. Ino directed her attention to the bar table where somehow Sakura had knocked back ten more glasses including the first two.

This is a bad situation. The interrogator tried to reach for her friend but the boy noticed this and shifted so the blonde was facing his back. Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't forgotten her roommate. "Hey Ino, I'll be fine -hiccup- go on and have fun! -hiccup-."

"Yeah Ino, go on and have fun." The boy crudely repeated before shoving off into the dance floor where she was swallowed up by the mob of dancers. Suddenly a feeling of negative energy flowed from his hands into the blonde's body. _Shit!._ "My name's Zaku. What's yours beautiful?" He took Sakura's hand rather roughly before kissing up her arm. He eyed her in a strange way. Sakura just thought he was looking at her that way because he was looking at her from an odd angle.

"Sakura." she giggled. She felt hot breath against her left ear. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

_He's kinda...cute. Wait, yeah he's...cute._

Ino didn't feel the same way. She kicked he way through the crowd to get back and warn Sakura. A strong hand made itself present on her shoulder. "Ino, how's the dancing? Where's Sakura?" Sasuke yelled over the music, behind him Gaara and Naruto were rocking back and forth to the music.

"Sasuke! Saku's in trouble!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's hanging out with some guy." She eyed the pair and scowled as she saw the boy whisper things into Sakura's ear, and her laughing, drunkenly.

"I sense some jealousy." Sasuke laughed as he swirled around and danced, almost promiscuously to the music._ Gaara was right, he might not seem like it, but he's gayer than Peter Pan on ice._

"No, I think this guy was watching us, because Sakura slammed ten drinks and is pretty drunk. I saw evil in his eyes when he shoved me." Sasuke stopped, "Sakura" and "drunk" were not something you wanted to hear in a sentence.

"Oh, no. You shouldn't of given her alcohol. She becomes pretty stupid once she's even had a taste of it." His face darkened.

"I thought she's never had alcohol before." the blonde was awestruck. Had she led Sakura to a disaster.

"We gave her some when she was 16, for a party, and she went ballistic. She only had half a glass."

"What!"

"She didn't remember what happened so we thought it was best that she didn't. She went crazy craving more, and more, she gave us quite the scare. We told her there was a small earthquake and she hit her head. Now what's this about energies?"

"I can generally seewhether people have good or bad intentions or attitude You have to when you're in my line of work." Sasuke put two and two together and called to the other dancing boys. He wasted no time in telling them the situation and plotting a course to the bar.

When they got there the two had disappeared. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Saku where are you?._

**DS**

"Zaku where are we going?"

"My car, beautiful. We're gonna have some fun."

**I don't like the looks of this**

_Me neither_.

"Zaku, I don't want to go anywhere without telling my friends."

"Shut up!" They stopped in the hallway that led to the back exit. He took the rosette's hands and pinned them above her. She was too drunk to see and react to the normally slow action. "Don't you get it? I've been watching you since you came in. Once you got drunk enough I took advantage and shoved away your friend." He was now nose-to-nose with her. She smelled cigarettes and tequila on his breath. She felt a clammy hand ride up her thigh.

"No stop!"

"Your powerless"

_That was the same thing he said to me that day... _

The past was now mixing in with the present.

"Fuck off!" Zaku looked to the left and his face met with a 3-inch heel and a fist.

**A/N: Alright the story was postponed because I was at my Great Grandmother's funeral, sue me. But I should have the next chapter out, and it won't have the title "Clubbin'" HOORRAAY! So R&R**


	11. It's in the Hands of Fate

**A/N**: Guess whose back?! I've been taking a little break due to Exams, drama, and I really needed a break. Anyways I decided (or at least tried) to give you a long chapter because you guys deserve it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… sad but true.

----------------------- **DS**-------------------------

**It's in the Hands of Fate, Now**

Zaku threw his head back and hissed, he had just gotten kicked in the stomach by Sakura and punched in the side of the head by an enraged Ino. After taking a few steps back he saw Gaara had stepped in front of Sakura and the interrogator was in the forefront with Sasuke and Naruto at her sides. "So baby's got friends hmm? I'll just have to show her what I do to people that get in my way, then I'll take my prize-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence when Naruto threw himself at him, Zaku jumped over, and then stomped on his back to launch himself into the other blonde, assuming she was the weakest out of the three.

Big mistake.

Ino saw him coming and used her right leg to kick him while falling backwards to reach higher. The attacker raised his forearm to block the kick, unfortunately the force behind the kick sent him flying through the back exit. Grunting as he hit the pavement of the back lot, his back hit the dumpster. 'Damn, I didn't anticipate this.'

"Gaara, Naruto, protect Sakura in here, if he should past Sasuke and me. Sasuke let's go." Ino barked already halfway through the hallway. Sasuke followed her lead instantly, usually he hates being told what to do but this guy tried to hurt one of his friends, that and the alcohol was giving him courage to go through with Ino's plan. Naruto turned to Gaara, "Let's get her out front Gaara!"

"Yes. That way we can see the fight and offer help." The insomniac didn't think Naruto was much of a tactician, but he could lead. 'I wonder how it will go. He obviously has experience in fighting. Hmm…' He thought to himself.

"So, you finally showed up huh?" Zaku said patting himself down from the mud accumulating on his shirt. The rain was starting to make the pavement slippery, he knew he'd have to watch his step.

"I'll kill you." Ino said just loud enough so the boy could hear her.

"Oh, Really? Bring it Babe" Sasuke unexpectedly charged first and punched, Zaku dodged it and crouched low only to shoulder him. He spotted a smile on the Uchiha's face, Sasuke crossed arms while Ino used them as a platform to plant an arm down and spin her legs around, hitting Zaku in the face. Ino then pulled the Uchiha up on his feet using his arms while she landed. Zaku glared at them while he spit out some blood. 'Their teamwork is a bitch.' He ran forward towards the space in-between them and as soon as he got in the middle, he ducked down to avoid the elbows in the face, and then he turned to the left while swinging his elbows out tripping up our Heroes. Then while Sasuke was falling forward he stuck out his foot with the points sticking straight up. Sasuke fell on the foot forehead first, slightly cutting him, and knocking in-between consciousness. To add insult to injury, Zaku punched him in the stomach, causing him to spit up blood.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled from her position on the pavement. "You bastard!" She lifted Zaku by his arm and threw him down then moved in with a volley of punches. Zaku was to slow to react leaving him defenseless to the blonde's attack. She reached up to grab Zaku and threw him into the dumpster corner finally knocking him out. Blood was coming from his mouth, a result of a broken jaw and knocked out teeth. Several cuts on his forehead bled a little and a black eye made him a former shadow of the cool demeanor he displayed in the club.

Ino breathed heavily and still had clenched fist, blood and mud covered. Everything seemed distant at this point. She turned to her friend already in the care of his boyfriend, the familiar green energy slowly covering his face. Ino was vaguely aware of the words of protest spouted from the proud man. What did register, was the warmth around her waist. And the cold wetness on her chest, she looked down and saw cotton candy pink and tears. A far voice in her head said 'Those things shouldn't mix'

"S-sakura, are y-you okay?" She found herself frustrated and struggling to offer comfort.

"No! You got hurt because of me, all of you!" She cried while holding the blonde closer. Ino looked to the left were her fallen comrade was being laughed at by his boyfriend and his friend, Gaara seemed to be talking about taking a picture.

"Sakura, you worry to much, look at them their happy your safe and moved on to laughing, they don't stay too much in the past, sometimes you need to move on to happy times." These words of wisdom seemed to calm her down, and Ino hugged the girl. Nothing could ruin this.

'What's that sound?' The blonde looked up and her eyes widened. "SAKURA MOVE!" The said girl looked up and caught a glimpse of horror on the taller one's face.

Everything moved in slow-motion form that point on.

Ino grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the boys. After a grunt from the insomniac who caught her she heard three blasts. Her gaze concentrated on Ino, it never faltered as she saw three bullets enter her and come out her back,thier exit followed by blood spurting out. A scream ripped through the air dragging Sakura into a horrified state. A mane of blonde gracefully covered Ino's face. It was in the slow motion's detail she saw Ino turn to her, her hand reaching out, and a small word escaped her lips, "…Sa…ku…ra…".

"INOOO!" she came to her side almost instantly watching her bleed out. She looked to the direction of the bullets, and saw Zaku holding up a gun. Sakura was in too much a state of shock to react so Inner Sakura decided to take the job of managing her body.

"**YOU-YOU…I'LL KILL YOU!" **she punched the ground creating shockwaves so strong it knocked the gun out of Zaku's hands. He whimpered in terror, the face of the devil had arrived.

She reared back and was about to crush his skull in, when she felt something soft, instead of a hard head. It was Naruto's hands, smashed beyond recognition trying to catch the super-powered punch.

"No." A single word left him. It was in a soft caring tone, but had a firm meaning in those ocean eyes." Sakura this isn't you. Don't let your emotions control you, right now we need to stabilize Ino, for when the EMS get here, a casualty won't help the situation. We need your skills to help her, NOW."

"Naruto…I- but- your hands." Sakura said with tears in her eyes, Inner Sakura trembling in realization, had left control of the body.

"What these?" He looked at his hands with carelessness. He had used both hands to catch hers. He could felt the shattered bones, they trembled with pain. But he was brave enough to not show it. "What are you talking about? I saved two lives today, one that matters to me, and another-even if he doesn't deserve it." he looked at the gunner, so scared he K.O.'d.

He smiled, of all things to do; he smiled that signature carefree smile. "Come on, Ino remember silly?" his voice cracking. Sakura couldn't tell if it was from seeing Ino shot, his hands, or the pain of knowing that his career was over. As a brain surgeon, you need the steadiest hands and precision.

Sakura knew he loved saving lives, and now she just killed a huge part of him.

She swallowed, and tried to focus on Ino.

She started the treatment , one went in-between the third and forth rib, one that seemed to nick the left kidney, and one in the thigh, luckily away from any major veins or arteries. But the kidney needed to be healed fast before the bacteria and toxins killed Ino. Sasuke and Gaara worked on the kidney while Sakura healed the ribs.

"Sakura, your chakra bubble, it's kind of spiky, if you don't watch it you could cut something, "he said as gingerly as he could.

"I know," Sakura was fully aware that she was too attached to Ino, making her remember every memory, every laugh, every time she jumped on her back while she was reading, every hug, even the "accidental" kisses they shared. It was too much to bear. Her chakra control was dimishing. Once the wound stopped bleeding , and was reduced to a cut, she stopped, any further, and she was certain she would lose control.

The EMS arrived and took both blondes to the hospital. "Sakura, we healed the kidney, but she needs to get that leg fixed. I think after some antibiotics, the spilled toxins will be destroyed." Sasuke offered as a bit of hope to the distressed pinkette.

"What about Naruto?"

Sasuke twitched. "I… honestly don't know,... he could heal up and be fine, but his hands, well… they can either be shaky for the rest of his life, of they… could…be useless if they're that bad. Such... small bones, it's… unlikely he'd be a surgeon at all." Sasuke couldn't keep his voice from cracking, or letting a few tears escape.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry."

"Let's go." he said, an icy tone breathing through. He tried to hide his pain. Like anything else painful. The pain of seeing his family, die, was replaying in his head. 'Not...again'

He walked forward trying to escape those thoughts.

He was stopped by a man in a mask. "Where's Miss Ino?" A kind voice said from behind the polar bear mask, ice blue traced under the eye sockets and stretching down, giving the appearance that the mask was crying.

"She's going to the Hospital." Gaara said with suspicion.

"Okay then, I am an ANBU soldier told to collect her shooter." He said with regret, he was obviously close to the blonde.

"Wait, I thought she was with police, ANBU are the elite force. An entirly different branch." Sakura questioned.

"She didn't tell you? She's Kohona's number two interrogator. Yamanaka Ino, the Purple Wolf interrogator of Kohona's elite ANBU force." He stated it like it was a well known fact and everyone knew this. He moved on to collect the unconscious Zaku and disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"Anyways, let's go." Gaara said dragging the both of his friends to the car and drove them to visit Ino and Naruto.

'ANBU. Ino…Why'd you get messed up with them?' Sakura thought an old scar resurfacing once again.

**Whoo! Hoped you enjoyed that. Now I'm going to bed. See if Ino and Naruto get better. R&R! Please? I only got a few last update.**


	12. Live Life to the Fullest

**A/N: I'm back and bringing it. I'll try and incorporate some humor in here since I made many reviewers cry last time. (whoops). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it'd be on adult swim**

**Warning: filler chapter, but pretty funny.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Live Life to the Fullest**

The three rushed into the hospital and were granted instant access into the back. Temari saw them rushing and simply knew who they were here for, she pointed to the operating room 12. They could just see the doors when two figures came into view. Itachi and Sasori, with precision, Itachi grabbed his brother, and Sasori grabbed Gaara around the waist but Sakura jumped out of the way. She reached out ready to hit the ground running and burst into that room.

SMACK

The prodigy found herself sprawled on the floor, and a very angry Tsunade looking down at her. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to see Ino!" Sakura yelled at her mentor before being slapped.

"And do what!? Fuck up the procedure? We have already started. If you rushed in there you could have distracted the doctors and put her at further risk!" Tsunade geared up to let the whole extent of her strength on the girl when a hand stopped her. Hidan looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey! Lay off the dumbass whore, it's not her fault that she can't think for shit." Tsunade whipped her hand out of his, a glare trying to size him up. But he glared back, not caring that this woman could kick him in the balls and make him sing soprano.

She sighed, and looked at her distraught student. "Sakura, I'll supervise the operation, but I think it best that you wait out here."

"But what if they make a mist-"

"Aww, come on pinky, I just saved your ass and now your going to fucking get yourself in more trouble? What the hell, besides as old as the dyke is I think she can see just absou-fucking-loutely fine." Tsunade didn't know whether to kill him or thank him.

He picked the young girl up under his arm and walked off, much to the protests of Sakura. Tsunade looked to the other boys, "Anything else?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"Orthopedics, little brother." Itachi said hurriedly before Tsunade had a chance to slap him silly. Sasuke noticed this and ran off before anything could be said. Gaara at some point scrambled away from Sasori and was walking off aimlessly. "Oh and Tsunade, ANBU is gonna be here offering security."

"When?"

"Now," a man with a dark purple crow mask answered. The reply he got was an elbow in the gut. He looked unaffected as he stood there, a menacing feeling pouring from him. The hallucination specialist and pediatrician flinched. "Sorry I scared you."

"You should know better than to scare me." Tsunade warned.

"Yes, yes I've read your file. Along with you two's, his gaze shifting to the two other men in the back. I also know that you two and seven others are ex-members of the gang 'The Akatsuki'. So I'm going to be nice in telling you that were are going to be keeping a watchful eye on you.

"Tsunade, there is going to be tight security. We cannot have men like the one who shot Miss Yamanaka thinking that they can do whatever they want, and not have any consequences. Any strange activity will be monitored closely. But don't worry; we have a reputation for being invisible. This means you Akatsuki." The beak on the mask pointed towards the corner at the end of the hallway. Where one by one, members of the old gang except for Hidan, poked their heads out of their collective hiding place.

"Any questions or concerns yell out 'Crow', 'Wolf,' or 'Armadillo'. Those are the head spots for this security mission. We will be right there." After writing down the names he disappeared.

"I need a drink." Tsunade said while rubbing her temples, trying to sooth the building headache.

"Mind if we join you?" Sasori proposed.

"Get your own Goddamned Sake. Besides, me being drunk while signing some papers is completely different, than if ex-convicts – who are being watched no less- and hard working doctors get drunk." Tsunade yelled. Somewhere a giggle sounded. _So much for being invisible…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------ DS-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hidan I swear to god-"

"JASHIN! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! PUT ME DOWN! I got tired of smelling your… Jashin-damned armpits a long time ago! don't your ever bathe?"

"Not this week!" Of course he was joking, he hadn't had a chance to bathe in two, but he made it a habit to annoy Sakura, the only person to match him when it came to cussing and insults.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm immortal bitch!"

"Isn't that supposed to be 'I'm rich bitch' Because you know what, I make twice as much you do!"

"You sound like Kakazu." Hidan dropped her in a chair in his office downstairs.

"She does?" Kakazu walked in like he owned the place, he might as well by the way he slapped Hidan in the back of the head, just for the heck of it.

"Fuck you Kakazu!"

"Nope, that's my job."

"Eww, I don't want to hear about what you guys do when you aren't cutting up dead people."

"Kiss my ass pinky."

"No thanks it seems like Kakazu handles that already."

"WWHHHAATT!" Both boys screamed.

"Well you know what, it's true what they say about black guys(1)"

"Anyways," the stitched up doctor started "The ANBU guys are watching us because of old crap we use to do back in the day."

"Like we need that shit"

"Not my rules."

"Oh well. Hey pinky, while waiting, why don't we play some pranks on the others?"

"But-"

"ANBU have nothing on me!" Kakazu, Sakura, and presumably an ANBU watching the scene slapped their face.

"Why am I with this fool?" Kakazu asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."Sakura said sweat dropping at the pose Hidan had. One foot on the chair, another on the desk, a finger pointed in the air, and the cheesiest smile ever witnessed, plastered on his face. Both Sakura and Kakazu had a feeling that it wasn't going to come off soon.

(1) in all honesty I can't tell if Kakazu is black or not, but he's tan like I am.

**A/N I couldn't resist, Hidan is such a funny character That I had to make him less mature than Sakura. R&R.**


	13. Awakening

A/N: I'm not dead people! Whoo, I just had drama to sort through and a** lot** of writer's block, but now chapter 13!

**---------------------------------------DS----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awakening**

Sakura and Hidan sat in the cafeteria of the hospital, since they were now not allowed to come up until Ino's surgery was done. Shikamaru had said that it was an "unhealthy way of dealing with stress" or something like that; neither of them were really listening.

"You gotta admit kid, that was pretty funny." Hidan mused while he obnoxiously slurped his empty drink through a straw, "Who knew that putting Tabasco sauce in Deidara's personal after shave would cause him to scream so much?" Sakura could only shake her head at Hidan, it WAS funny, and so wrong on so many levels. "Maybe we should put bleach in his hair shampoo," Hidan suggested, disregarding Shikamaru's punishment totally.

"I envy how you can just disregard the rules on a whim," Sakura dryly said as she mixed her double coffee with her straw.

"You alright?" Hidan said after a bit. His ever-young features turning serious-- well, as serious as Hidan really could get. Sakura looked up at the gray haired doctor, and smiled a strangled smile, wishing that the buzz leftover from the alcohol would set in again. Reality seemed too hard. _Ino was damaged, there was even a chance that she could have trouble walking afterwards, or worse... Judging by the directionality of those bullets her life isn't in any immediate danger but…_

As Sakura thought, Hidan saw her focus hard on one spot of the table and stare at it so hard he was surprised that the paint didn't jump up and run to hell. So he made an impulsive decision, like always. He threw the melted ice into her face causing her to sputter like a dying motorboat engine. She snapped at Hidan, who managed to keep a straight face, "It's fucking inappropriate to space out when someone's talking to you pinky,"

"Look who's calling the kettle black!" She yelled out of frustration.

"You really care about her don't you? You usually tend to be distant, especially when you're not doing the surgery." Sakura looked like a kicked puppy dog.

"Is it that obvious? I mean you're last to figure anything out."

"That's why I get them last; to figure out what the damned doctor did fucking wrong and them damn him to hell like Jashin says to."

Sakura was about to scold him, when a blonde waltzed in dressed in surgery scrubs. Tsunade smiled at Sakura and glared at Hidan when she saw her pinked-haired student drenched in ice water and coke. Hidan got the hint and left, quickly, he may not like Tsunade one bit, but he sure as hell didn't want to be punched into next week. After a heavy sigh Tsunade sat down, and motherly wiped Sakura's face of ice water. "She's fine, she's resting up in the presidential suite, our best nurses and doctors are up there on that level, so don't worry." Sakura's tensions soothed away, and she put her head on the table. She was finally able to relax, the whole ordeal left to some corner of her mind. "If you want, we set up a small cot for you so you can watch her." Green eyes looked at the older women with child-like enthusiasm and gratefulness.

After a mumbled 'thank you' she made a bee line to the top floor, adamant on seeing her Ino. _Wait a minute…_ _My Ino? Where had that come from?_ She heard running footsteps and before she could look behind her she felt herself approach the floor, **CRASH**. She looked up as best she could and saw blonde. She smiled and twisted her body to hug the assailant. "I'm happy to see you too Sakura-chan!" An overly loud voice yelled. _Huh?_ She opened her eyes and backed out of the hug to see a messy head of hair and a shit-eating grin. "N-naruto! You're alright!" She welcomed the warmth even though she was a little disappointed it wasn't the blonde she wanted, the prodigy had regained an important friend.

When they stood up she saw his bandaged hands and fingers. She lightly stroked the casts on his once-talented hands. She remembered the nimbleness they had as she first watched him perform, fluid movement, the look of focus plastered onto his face. She grimaced as she acknowledged that she had done this to him. He recognized the look and wordlessly hugged her as best as he can. He noticed that his shoulder felt wet, but said nothing and closed his eyes. "It's not your fault you know," A velvet smooth voice whispered as another warmth enveloped the two. Sasuke rested his left hand on her shoulder firmly and hugged with his right.

"I'm sorry," She choked out after a moment of sobbing between the two. They back up and smiled at her.

"Mind if we accompany you?" The Uchiha asked gently. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist collar and Naruto's hand-cast and led them to her original destination. They walked up the stairs, not wanting to share the moment with other night-shifters on the elevator.

They stood outside the door, the boys waiting for the youngest of them to go forward. But Sakura was frozen in her spot, emotions rushing through her, coming at her like a flood. Such fore and fluid change into another emotion, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. The two males exchanged glances and then studied the one in-between them. Her breath was becoming shallow, a scared look made it's way onto her face. Stress danced along her forehead, worry seeping through her eyes.

"You shouldn't breathe so hard Sakura, or you'll pass out." The smell of cigarettes and women's perfume gave the lazy man away. After a push in the right direction, Sakura made her way in the door.

"You think she'll be okay?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I sure hope so." He said after a moment of thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------DS---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the platinum blonde who laid there on the bed. Her make up seemed to have been washed off, her hair askew amongst the pillow her head was positioned on. Her body was strong enough that she didn't need to have the oxygen mask on her. Sakura sat on the cot and looked around the room.

The room was painted a nice light blue with two light fixtures in the middle of the wall about five feet apart above the bed. Another set was on the parallel wall which had the plasma screen television, on the wall to the right of Ino was a large window which looked over Kohona. The night lights were so bright it seemed to have a competition with the natural stars. The sound of the door behind her reveal the three looking in with a scared look on their face, Sakura was about to ask when a mildly mad Temari and Tsunade appeared behind them as the door opened wider. They dragged the boys away, and Temari came in with the usual confidence that head nurse should have. She came up to Sakura, and smiled with a hand on her shoulder she whispered, "Tsunade made no mistakes, so don't worry, we'll haul off the bozo brothers so you two can have your privacy," With that she winked and sauntered to a heap on the floor that was known as Shikamaru., he was brandishing a nasty bump on the head.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She needed sleep. After a quick look over of Ino she really took the time to take her in. Her blonde mane splayed across the pillow in such an artistic way that lighter and darker shades of her hair appeared. Her perfect tan resting on flawless skin, Sakura recalled how her sky-blue eyes used to give her a certain glow. Her breathing fell into an enticing rhythm along with the beep of the EKG machine, her heart beat was mimicked by a faint beep. Sakura lifted the hospital shirt Ino possessed on her curvy body, only to see barely-there circular scars marring the body. She extended her fingertips, and licked her lips out of trepidation, and lightly felt the once-there bullet holes, felt smooth, and then she compared it to the rest of Ino's skin. It was like silk, honey, anything smooth or smooth sounding was the only words Sakura could use to describe it.

After she felt satisfied with the results of the surgery, she lied down on the cot and turned towards the sleeping angel that that lay there battered and broken, yet an air of beauty hung about the person who softly breathed. Sakura fell asleep to that melodic sound.

------------------------------------------------------------DS--------------------------------------------------------

"_Why do you make this so hard for her?" A loud confident voice asked of another party, "She's only eight!"_

_An older tired voice answered the first "Because this is the best way for her to realize her potential."_

"_That's all you have to say!? She's your daughter dammit!" Soon a slap rung out, and a little girl who was quite forlorn-looking was behind the door, her tears raining down from her eyes, she wanted to say something anything at all. But those tears seemed to hinder her body to do such._

"_Why you!" The first voice said._

"_You insolent little pup! You should be recognizing her talent as I am, But you fill her head with dreams that will never come true! I should have disposed of you when I had the chance, you been doing nothing but slowing her progress. She only talks about lily ponds and the sunshine. She should be studying leukemia and knowing how to treat it. I personally think your jealous, and are doing this just to spite me!" The older voice said._

The Sakura of now was hovering there like a ghost watching it all every word seemed to get louder. Then the room changed to the rainy outside, where the owner of the rebellious voice was standing his back facing her. Sakura had assumed her eight-year old self, and look at the boy. "Kiba!" the childish voice managed to say and ran off towards him, when she was a few steps away she stopped and saw a bit of blood. "Kiba? Are you-"

Before she could finished the body fell at the sound of gunshots, she screamed and fell down. When she wiped the mud away form her eyes and to her horror, saw half Kiba, half Ino, held together with a badly done stitch job, resembling the stitches that held Kakazu together. Blood was streaming from a gunshot wound to the head, and eyes staring straight at her. Paralyzed with fear, the prodigy did nothing but choked at the sight of the body standing up while never breaking eye contact. With the sound of both voices it opened it's mouth and screamed an earth shattering scream making her ears bleed. "**NO!**"

With that she sat straight up and breathed heavily. She looked around the room and nearly jumped at the sight of a body on the hospital bed. She got up and slowly made her way to Ino. Her inhibitions shrinking away with each step, fears being driven to the back of her mind, everything seemed to leave her be once she was at Ino's side. Her eyes became heavy, and she knew it was against hospital laws but she climbed over the rails of the bed, and lied nearly on top of Ino, the pinkette's head under her neck. With a heavy sigh she got peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------DS-----------------------------------

Ino awoke to a blur, mostly consisting of pink, when her focus kicked in she smiled. There was pink hair everywhere, belonging to a sleeping doctor. She smiled and moved her hands to embrace the thin girl who fitted in her hug. She used her right hand to lightly stroke her head. "Ha, Good morning, Saku-chan." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------DS-------------------------------

**A/N 2,000 words exactly! The dream sequence-- if you're wondering why the text changed—is a cutup of some bad memories and a totally scary part that arrived from Saku's subconscious. And Ino's up yay. And I didn't want Sasuke to be mad at Saku for what she did to Naruto's hands so I wrote up a heart-felt scene. Like you people screamed, "It needs more luv!" And uber-fluffy-luv is what I gave you.**

**Thank-you! R&R! **


	14. Unraveling Mystery

**A/N : It's been awhile but now I should have chapters out in a more regular basis so look out!**

**Unraveling Mystery  
**

Ino looked around the room in slight confusion, but then the memories of last night popped into her head; she grimaced at the feeling of being shot. As annoying as it was she didn't feel any pain now, especially with Sakura on top of her. She blushed momentarily when Sakura rubbed her head into her chest giving a small whimper. Ino felt her forehead and felt a slight fever. She deduced that Sakura was having a nightmare, and protectively hugged her.

Suddenly the man with the crying polar bear mask appeared "So, Miss Ino you're awake good, how you feel?"

"Don't patronize me Aisu Joufu (1)!" Ino said in a superior tone. She hated it when he did that.

"Sorry but you are younger than me." He laughed as he took off his mask glacier blue hair fell in front of his 25-year old face with a nasty scar slanting down through his left eye, carrying all the way down to his neck. His eyes were black, but the scarred one took on a reddish tint. But otherwise he was pretty good-looking.

"Well as long as I'm here, I guess it'd be good to turn my report to Shikamaru, Aisu could you do me a favor and grab my file, and in one of the guest rooms there should be a purple bunny would you retrieve that too?"

Aisu lifted an eyebrow at the end of the request, but knew that if he questioned he would probably get yelled at or something like that. So he disappeared after replacing his mask, just in time as Temari opened the door. "So how ya doing sleeping beauty?" she yelled making Ino jump at the loudness. She remained calm once she realized Sakura was still attached to her.

"Temari! Good seeing you, but could you tone it down a little?" She pointed to the obviously annoyed Sakura.

"Not a chance, besides, she could sleep through a stampede of elephants once she attaches herself to her pillow, namely you." Temari put a suggestive slide at the end of the sentence making Ino blush at the thought. "Got ya!"

"Huh?"

"I knew it! I knew it! Shika owes me 50 bucks!"

"What are you talking about?"

Temari stopped in the middle of her victory dance and got in Ino's face "You…Like…Sakura." Ino blushed despite herself. "Ha, got ya!"

"S-so?... And what do you mean he owes you 50 bucks, did you make a bet on us!"

"Yep!" Leave it to Temari to be blunt.

"Well anyways Shikamaru's gonna get a blast of shit (2) if he had put in the report he gave me that she shouldn't get alcohol, none of us would be in the predicament we're in now!"

"You mean he didn't put that in there?" Ino shook her head. "So because you gave Sakura alcohol without knowing the effects, you got shot…" Ino nodded her head "Naruto's hands are crushed, and Sasuke's too heartbroken to do much of anything, and Gaara's somewhere brooding because of Shikamaru's laziness?"

"Wait, that happened? I was out by then." Suddenly a fire grew around Temari and her eyes red in rage. Ino knew that Shika was about to die.

"I'll be right back." Temari slammed the door so hard the room shook.

Shikamaru's angry wife sense went off and he immediately ducked down under his desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------DS---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisu returned with the requested items five minutes later, and he jumped when a crash came out of nowhere and sediments of the ceiling fell off. "What is that?" CRASH!

"That my friend is the sound of a husband getting demolished by his wife." Ino answered monotone. Aisu shivered for a second while he handed her the file and bunny.

"So what's the Bunny for?"Aisu inquired. Ino rubbed the fur on Sakura's cheek; she barely opened her eyes before snatching Saki out of Ino's hand and returning to sleep with a content smile. Effectively freeing Ino from Sakura's grasp. Ino stood up a little woozy before using Aisu as a post to steady herself. "Come on let's save Shikamaru before he dies."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------DS--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino couldn't stop herself form smiling as Shikamaru was practically painted Black and Blue as Naruto comforted him, and Sasuke, Tsunade, and Gaara was restraining Temari from harming him any more by chaining her to a metal stud. "Well looks like you guys are all here, so shall we get started?" Aisu shook his head, recently re-masked.

Everyone agreed with the blonde. "So, from my observations it's obvious that Sakura is suffering from Post-traumatic stress disorder. And before we left for the club Sakura was putting on a necklace- A wolf's fang that looked like it was an amateur who hand-crafted it. Using that info it's safe to say that a male who was very important to her gave her that when she was little." Everyone nodded showing that they understood the explanation so far.

"Judging from the age of it, and taking into account Sakura's age when she got it I deduce a brother or cousin. When I looked into it, I found that her father Kashaku(3) Haruno, Had a kid from a earlier marriage, His name was Kiba Inuzuka—later changed to Haruno—And was ten years older than Sakura. I dug a little deeper and found this," she opened the file and showed everybody an ANBU sign-up form. "I went into court records and found that Kiba tried to have custody over Sakura when she was 7, the judge denied him immediate custody, and said he had to wait until he was 18." She then pulled out a death certificate out.

"For the next two years he takes high priority jobs that are classified, but from what I did get, in implies they were very dangerous, and very high paying. Two weeks before Kiba turned 18, this happened." She pulled out crime scene photos, clearly showing Kiba lying stomach-down, face turn to the right, in the back of his head he had a bullet hole, killed execution style. Another picture shows grazes on his shoulders and arms, depicting a chase happened.

"So he got killed on a mission?" Shikamaru assumed.

"No. Strangely enough this happened at the beginning of a month vacation. I looked at bank records it seems that 80 percent of the money he earned from missions went to a large bank account. In his will I found that the money was to be left to Sakura once she turned 18. But Kashaku decided she was too young to handle money and he was controller of the money."

"How much?" Naruto asked,

"Approx. 1.5million dollars, and Sakura only received 5,000 dollars from her father. There's no money trail afterwards. Like it disappeared in thin air."

"Did you find out why Kiba wanted custody?" Sasuke asked once he was handed the court order and other papers that were circulating around the room.

"The court order says 'cruel and unusual punishment, Verbal and psychological abuse.' When I looked into it, but the evidence box mysteriously disappeared. Overall I smell foul play." Ino mused

Shikamaru got into his thinking position for a while before he looked up at the rest of the room and said, "From the report I suspect Kiba was saving up for when he received Sakura, 1.5 mil can set you up with a nice house, good education, nice clothes. And it's possible that this Kashaku killed him for the money, but the pattern suggests that there was another reason He did this, maybe he could gain something as long as he had custody over Sakura. I do think that the abuse is more than possible, but the 'cruel and unusual punishment' leaves the question, what did he do?"

"Well at least it's better than nothing." Tsunade said. She took out her flask and took a long swig from it, her swallowing being the only sound in the room.

"Miss Tsunade, with your permission, I'd like to observe Sakura in her natural environment, if I see how she treats her work her it's possible I can observe behavior that stems from her past, maybe I can work as a personal assistant, maybe I can get her to open up to me more that way."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Alright, people this conversation doesn't leave this room, understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------DS---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Literally meaning "Ice Warrior"

(2) My dad says this a lot

(3) Literally meaning "Torture"

**A/N:** **Who Knows where this is going? R&R. Send in your assumptions if you have an idea of what happened to Sakura. **


	15. Trust in Me

**A/N : See, told ya it'd be more regular and, I'm gonna try to end this at chapter 20, sorry, but hopefully by then every flash back you've read will make sense now.**

**I don't own Naruto--sadly**

**Chapter 15 Trust in me**

Ino returned to the suite with Aisu in tow, her brain scrambling for answers, and how to get Sakura to reveal what really happened. It's obvious that she saw what happened to be traumatized. She opened the door and saw Sakura doing her morning cat stretches while yawning, she hear the door open and opened one of her eyes to see Ino smiling and waving at her. She waved back tiredly, then she saw the polar bear ANBU with his mask on, and she froze in shock. Ino looked behind her and back at Sakura then she smacked Aisu. "Sorry about that Saku, I forgot he was there."

"So, you really are with ANBU." Sakura then found the floor interesting.

"Yeah," Ino solemnly answered. She walked over to the doctor and sat next to her on the bed. As she was about to say something she saw Aisu still standing there. She frowned and tapped Sakura's shoulder to get her attention, then she picked up a bedpan from the side of the bed and viciously threw it at him. BAP!

Needless to say, Aisu was floored. "Aisu don't just stand there! Get sakura some fresh clothes form my house!"

"Y-yes sir, I mean ma'am!" He disappeared without another word. Sakura giggled at his performance.

"So you're the boss?"

"Pretty much, I can even make them entertain you, if you want…"

"No thanks." She smiled. She was happy that Ino was still Ino, even though she was with ANBU. That was a relief.

"Ino, last night I…"

"Had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sakura, you were holding on to me for dear life when I woke up. What did you dream about?" Ino replied while lying down. Sakura followed suit and snuggled under her neck, inhaling her scent of vanilla and sighing just before taking on a serious face.

"My brother," Sakura said, each word dripping with sadness. Ino looked down at Sakura the best she could, intent on memorizing each word. "He was in ANBU too, and a few months after that he was killed. By gunshots, like you were, and both incidents seemed to meld together, and half of my brother became you! And I was little-" Sakura was talking fast worrying Ino so she cut her off with a hug.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here." Ino noticed that Sakura was crying the nightmare obviously freaking her out. They stayed like that for 10 minutes before Temari came in.

"Oh," she said silently as she saw the position Sakura was in, and felt bad for what she was about to do. "Um, Ino, I have to take you to get test done." Sakura looked at her then Ino her shock evident.

"How long will I be gone?"

"A few hours, we're doing a full panel to make sure thee no infections, you have X-rays to see if we missed anything, which isn't likely but, you know, just in case. And then we have to give you vaccines, amongst other things. So yeah." She scratched the back of her head in guilt.

"Alright, Saku, I'll be back in a while, okay?" the doctor nodded her head in understanding, and got off the blonde so the bed could be taken with her. She looked at her and Ino brought her hand to her face, "Meanwhile, I want you to get along with Aisu, the ANBU from before."

"Ino…I'm 18 I'll be fine." The pinkette whined. Ino just looked at her with an 'oh really' look mothers give their kids.

After about 10 minutes of watching T.V. Aisu returned with a v-neck and some jeans. Sakura gave him a death stare. "Ino said I had to get along with you, Aisu right?"

He took off his mask, which surprised Sakura, she knew that ANBU don't usually show their faces, "Yes, that's right" He offered the clothes and the doctor smiled at the big bump on his forehead.

"So that mask doesn't protect against everything huh?"

Aisu felt the bump and sighed, "Only miss Ino could manage to do that." He took a seat in a nearby chair and continued to feel the bump while looking at the television, sighing and grunting, which annoyed the young doctor to no end.

**Three minutes later…**

Aisu's complaints were becoming louder and Sakura was sitting hunched over stewing in anger.

**Five minutes later…**

"Sigh, hmm, ow, ouch, dammit why'd she have to hit so hard, sigh."

"GRRRRRR… THAT'S IT!!!!!"

CRASH!! BAM!!

Sakura grabbed a tube of derma-cream and threw it at Aisu's stomach shoving him and the chair into the wall. "Now quiet down or I'll throw you out of the room!" Aisu shut up after that.

When Ino returned, Temari who was pushing her in sighed and shook her head at Sakura's behavior "You owe me 10 dollars."

"Crap."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DS ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good news Ino!" Temari came in with some papers in her hand and almost went 'aww' when she saw that Ino was sitting cross-legged and resting her head on Sakura's, who was sitting perfectly in her lap and smiling at Spongebob. "Looks like you can go home now! All your tests came out fine and the X-rays were perfect, no fragments left behind!"

Ino looked down at Sakura, who looked up and both got up and started dancing around like little children. Then they heard a sound, it started low, and began to grow (1).

"yyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYY**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

Temari jumped out of the way as Naruto came to a screeching halt, poor Sasuke who had gotten caught on Naruto's belt had put the drag in dragrace. Naruto jumped at the duo and hugged them violently swinging them back and forth (obviously not knowing that he had dragged Sasuke with him).

"Naruto! Stop! We can't breathe and Sasuke looks dead!" Ino screamed.

"Hunh? AHH! SASUKE! I'M SORRY!" he looked behind him and dropped the two girls in order to shake Sasuke awake.

Both girls had sweatdropped at the scene. Sasuke did wake up and punched his head saying "Dobe" as he did so.

"Naruto! Your hands!" Sakura shouted in glee, Naruto's hands were free of the cast and his fingers were individually wrapped in gauze.

"Yeah! They've been seen by Tsunade and I've got 58percent of movement back! I'll be back up to 100 percent in a few weeks of physical therapy!" Ino and Sasuke watched as the two talked ecstatically

"He heals fast, doesn't he?"

"Only Naruto can."

"Looks that way." They smiled, and then their faces looked in horror as Naruto motioned for another hug, they ran away from the hyper doctor.

They passed Gaara at that point, and screamed warnings, but he looked at them like they were crazy before looking back, just in time for Naruto to jump at him and trap him in a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DS ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week later…**

"So this is your house?" Ino asked, she wanted to get an clue from Sakura's house, to see if she kept anymore memorabilia of her brother.

"More or less" Sakura replied as they got out of Ino's car. She live in a 1-story house with truckloads of mail overfilling the mailbox. "I, uh, don't come here much,"

"I see…" Ino helped Sakura pick up her mail, Sakura searched for her keys while balancing 20 magazines.

Once they got in, Ino jaw dropped, there was a beat-up couch opposite a 20-inch T.V. In the kitchen there was a toaster on top a microwave, and a circular table in the little kitchen. Out of curiosity she opened the fridge and instantly closed it. "The milk spoiled about a month ago" she said her face turning green.

"Oops. I try not to buy milk a lot for that reason. Come on to my bedroom, it smells better in there."

Following suit with the style of unkempt, there was a mattress on the floor with a thermal cover thrown upon it, and a small dresser in the corner, with a large bookshelf filled to the brim with medical books. Only one stood out, an old, worn-out picture book, affectionately named 'Memories'. When Ino opened it there were only three pictures. One with Sakura with Kiba in front of a lily pond, another with Sakura and Kiba putting a victory sign in the camera and Sakura sitting on his shoulder. The last one was with Sakura sitting on his feet and Kiba in his ANBU garb. Sakura looked uncomfortable and Kiba was only grinning, not smiling like in the other pictures. "Is this your brother?" Sakura was making her bed when she turned around and saw Ino plop on her bed.

"Yeah, that's him…" she got lost in the picture for a second, she then stopped bending over to sit on the bed next to Ino and put her head on her shoulder. Ino relaxed her head on Sakura's going back to the other two pictures. Sakura smiled for a second in her trace-like state. Ino put her hand on top Sakura's and grabbed her hand. " I miss him…so much" Sakura started to cry, the tears rolling on to Ino's shoulder.

It was then that Ino took a chance. She put her right hand on Sakura's cheek and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "Saku…I don't wanna see you cry anymore." The blonde's eyes locked with the pinkette's before leaning in and captured her lips in a kiss. Sakura was surprised at the action, and then she kissed back. Cherry on Vanilla created the most amazing taste. Sakura deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Ino's neck and leaning back so she could lie on the bed. The blonde's expert tongue licked the cherry's bottom lip, pleading for entrance, Sakura happily allowed her in with a moan. Both tongues wrapped around each other in an intricate dance only the two girls understood. When the air supply became short, they separated. Their forehead's touched before Ino placed butterfly kisses along Sakura's cheek down to her neck and licked her pulse point before sucking on it. The doctor moaned loudly in approval, she breathed heavily when she felt the seductress's teeth bite down, drawing blood. The blonde licked in apology. She was about to go lower when her cell phone rang.

Both girls groaned in annoyance. "Ino, why'd you bring your phone?!" Sakura cutely whined.

"Sorry."

(1) I know, The Grinch! I couldn't help myself!

**A/N: Muh ha ha! I'm evil! You'll have to wait till the next update! Ha ha!**


	16. I Knew Him

**A/N: Sorry, but it's been raining a lot and I ride my bike to a library to type this up (My computer is so slow). The chapter starts out with a passage from Ino's journal**

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Naruto, if I did it'd be yaoi and yuri throughout the episodes *drool***

_**Narrorating-bold italics**_

**Chapter 16: I Knew Him**

**-----------------------------------DS---------------------------------**

_**Saku's behavior seems normal when she's in the hospital but her rage has been boiling because Tsunade thought it would be a good idea that she takes it slow ,so she's been in pediatrics along with Sasori. As a nurse I've been close up and personal with her and seen that she's been having recent panic attacks lately or she just flies off the handle, I suspect because the 10 year anniversary of Kiba's death was fast approaching (Sakura was a few months away from turning nine when it happened) It takes everything I have to restrain her, and to add weirdness to the case Hidan keeps following her around, besides Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, he seems to be the closest, I think it's time I find out why.**_

_**-Ino**_

Ino sat in her nurses' costume she had bought for herself, the "sexy" type since she didn't want to be in scrubs. She finished the passage and looked to her right, where Sakura's office was she was at a large desk and did mostly secretary stuff there, but it allowed her to close enough to Sakura's files from the last ten years. A familiar beep sounded off in the other room and Sakura kicked the door down, with Starbucks coffee in one hand and her beeper in the other. "Some kid sliced his leg open, let's go." A yawn punctuated the sentence, as she walked off, Ino right behind her.

"Saku… are you okay?" Ino questioned knowing that she wasn't.

"No! Why won't they give me actual cases just these little cases, aurgh, I'm a prodigy, my talents are being wasted!" all the doctors in the hall slid out of the way of the pink-headed terror. She arrived at room and looked at the kid. The before steaming pinkette was now speechless as she observed the patient, he had brown matted hair, tall for his age, thin pupils and was medium build._ He looks just like…Kiba _ she dropped her coffee and hug the boy look-alike.

"AHHH LADY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????!!!!!" the loud-mouthed kid screamed as his breathing was starting to diminish. The Dad and Ino rushed to dislodge the doctor to no avail.

"NO DON'T!" Sakura screamed as she hugged harder

"Sakura! That's NOT YOUR BROTHER LET GO OF HIM OR HE'S GONNA CHOKE TO DEATH!" Ino screamed, seeing that it was hopeless she ran out to the hall and screaming "We got a Code Pink again!" before long Hidan came to the rescue, he ran down hall and spotted a janitor's mop, he stopped and picked it up a leant it against the wall, he raised his boot and smashed it down just above the metal connecting the mop to the stick. He ran in the room and expertly slid it under the doctor's right arm and grabbed it once it was past her neck and pulled back, the stick working like a simple machine, maximizing his strength as he managed to pry the doctor off with little effort. He moved it under her left arm and hoisted her up while she kicked and screamed bloody murder. She looked back at Hidan with such murderous intent it would make the sickness, greediest, most powerful man of ill intent cringe. Ino held the front and push the two back into a storage room and locked the door. After some time Sakura got tired of kicking and lay there breathing hard and face red.

Ino walked up and pit her forehead on Sakura's while she whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "If you don't calm down Saku, I'll be forced to reprimand you." Sakura calmed down enough that Hidan felt it was safe to put her down. "Just go back to your office I'll call Sasuke up and have him cover you. I'll be there in a little bit okay?" Ino called after her, she just mumbled before turning to her office.

"Hidan…"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that you're so close to Sakura, especially when she explodes like this?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" He answered with distain. Before sitting on floor and running his hands through his gelled-back hair.

"Because there's something you're not telling me"

He stopped his hand as soon as she said that, his face taking a darker tone, and his eyes were looking anywhere but the blonde.

He sighed heavily. "I've never told anyone this, but…" Ino raised her eyebrow. "Her father was my mentor for about a month." His intensity reaching an all new high.

"What, you knew her FATHER! Why didn't you tell me this or anyone else for that matter!" Ino grabbed him by his collar and shook him violently.

"I heard your little meeting a week back with Shikamaru and them, your right, for the most part. Her father was a jackass but there's something you don't know." The tension ran high between them.

"Back then….

**FLASHBACK**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------DS-----------------------------------**

_**Kiba was 15 and Sakura was five she really was something, she could form chakra balls at such a young age even I was jealous. Kiba was like the perfect brother and was always with her. I was studing under Kashaku was the best doctor ever he took in a lot of student but none would live up to the expectations, I managed to prove myself to him and we experimenting, after awhile he said I wasn't improving fast enough, but In that little space of time I created a friendship with Kiba.**_

"Fuck!" A young Hidan screamed as he threw a book through the window of the attic.

"What's wrong Hidan-kun?" Kiba said with a smile as he leaned against the railing leading to the attic.

"It's this confusing as hell homework! Who fuck wants to tell the difference between forgeries and the real thing, it's too fucking hard!"

"Isn't homework suppose to be done at your house? Let me see." Kiba walked over to the fuming student and the computer.

"I would go home but Master wants me 'within reach so he can make sure I'm actually studying' What a bunch of bullshit." He looked up and saw the boy flinch if only for a minute.

A few hours later Kiba finally managed to get the stubborn student to see the light and felt Hidan had the hang of it.

"Thanks, but how did you know?"

"It's really nothing, I'm training to become something great myself!"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"I don't know a detective or a cop maybe." He sat in an old beanbag and watched with a dreamy expression at the sunset in the still broken window.

"Sounds corny as hell." Hidan said with indifference.

"What! Does not!" Kiba retorted before walking to the window.

Hidan looked at him with a straight face _what's the fuck's up with this kid, I bet he's gay._

"Hey Hidan, what do you think of the sunset."

_Gay_ "Not much why?"

"What if I asked you a favor?"

"Uh…like what?" _jashin, is he hitting on me?_

"It'd be a life-threatening thing…"

"Look buddy I'm not gonna suck ya dick and get AIDS so ask some other hot fuck."

"WHAT!!!! YOU THOUGHT I WAS HITTING ON YOU!" Kiba turned around and socked Hidan in the face.

"Well you were looking at the sunset like some gay guy so yeah I thought you were fucking gay!" Hidan yelled as kicked the boy in the ribs.

"I'm being serious!" Kiba grabbed the leg and threw him into the wall.

"What The FUCK DO YOU WANT idiot!"Hidan yelled before getting kneed in the stomach while he was still down. Hidan felt himself get punched nonstop before grabbing Kiba's arms and rolled over so he could smash his face in. He didn't expect to see the younger boy crying while he smiled.

"You're powerful enough." Kiba choked out.

"Why the Hell are you crying?" Hidan helped the teen up

"The favor I wanted to ask you is that I want you to watch over my sister." He wiped his tears away and rubbed his ribs.

"You mean the cute little shit down there? With the pink hair?"

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one I can trust with this secret." Hidan became very serious.

"My sister has never seen a sunset and probably never will, because after you go, I heard my father…" The word came out like poison, "say that he will futher my sister's training and that she'll be like you are now. I predict that I can't protect her, so I need someone else to watch over her."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Please I need you to do this."

_**I agreed we kept in touch, and like he said I was let go within a week after. The funny thing is, that the more I think about it, it seems that Kiba knew he was going to die.**_

_**End flashback**_

"We lost touch after he said he was going into ANBU. What he said doesn't make any sense today but when I saw the little shit 5 years later here and a working doctor, I understood a little."

**Flashback**

"Everyone we have a new doctor working with us." Tsunade said to the entire staff of doctors and interns. Hidan put his feet up and picked his nose. Obviously paying no attention.

"It's alright, come on out" she looked down at her leg any everyone thought she was crazy. Then an arm gripping her pants leg tightly was revealed. Then a green eye, and soon pink hair came out. The small little girl stepped from the woman and nervously waved.

"I-I'm S-Sak-kura H-Haruno" Everyone's jaw dropped and some people crowded around the small girl saying things like 'how cute' and 'how old is she?' everyone stood up to get a good look and the girl.

Only Hidan remained in his seat eyed wide at the blast form the past.

**An hour later**

"Hey Sakura! Do you remember me?" Hidan asked once she was alone in the hall way.

"You were my brother's friend right?"

"Yeah how is he?"

"Dead." Sakura walked down the hall before looking at him Hidan. She stopped momentarily to look at the sunset "Hidan-kun" Hidan flinched, he remembered Kiba would call him that "what's that?" she point out the window.

"A Sunset, your brother loved those."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thanks Hidan-kun"

**End flashback**

"That was the only time she mentioned her brother, ever."

"I see." Ino left Hidan to cheack on Sakura. She opened the door and saw Sakura breezing through paper work, the speed of her writing was nothing but a blur, and Ino saw green eyes quickly read through a typed report that must have been 30 pages long in small print, but Sakura went through it in a matter of seconds. _This 'furthering of her studies' must of caused this speed of reading and writing, is she even paying attention? _Ino thought as she watch Sakura finish what would take a normal person hours in 10 minutes. Once Sakura put down her pen down and relaxed in her chair did Ino choose to come out of her hiding spot.

"How long where you there?"

"Since you started." Ino walked over to the chair and Sakura stood up so Ino could sit down. Sakura sat in her lap and curled up against up against her before falling asleep.

_**That's how we would end the day**_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------DS---------------------------------------

Don't forget to check out Resonace by Dragon Legend of Drake and Please! Teacher! By xxx-ahiko-xxx!

Bye!


	17. No More Tears

**A/N: this chapter I wanted to focus on the couple before it starts to get heavy. So prepare for Inosaku-ness! ******** And a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish, but hey, who doesn't?**

**Chapter 17: No More Tears**

**------------------------------DS-----------------------------------**

**Ino's POV**

You would think that sleeping with someone on top of you would be uncomfortable or painful, but with Sakura, it felt nice. Her legs were laid over the arm of the chair, while she sat almost bridal-style on me, fast asleep. She is so cute when she's asleep. I move my arms from under her and rub my red wrists (say that three times fast), what was I talking about? Oh yeah my cute little Saku. She snuggles further into my neck and sighs contemptibly. I feel her thin arms wrap around me lovingly, and I return the favor, she smiles a bit before cutely snoring, more like giggling. I smirk as I check the time, it's almost midnight, I guess I have to wake her up.

But that doesn't mean I have to do it the old-fashion way.

I brush her neck back so I can see her plump lips, with shining lip gloss tempting me even further. I kiss her cheeks softly, eliciting a small mewl that gets me going. I kiss her some more before reaching the prize. Her pink lips. I thank my luck when she relaxes her head back enough that her mouth opens a bit. Yay. I feel my inner sex demon screaming 'take her now! Throw her on the desk and kiss her till she scr—'

Alright, putting that thought away.

But I smile anyways as I carefully take her lips with mine. My senses seem to overload on strawberry I move my lips accordingly. But I soon come to the realization that she's still not awake. Oh, well I guess I'll have to further (I'm being sarcastic of course!). I lick her top lip desirably. I soon nibble a bit on the top of her ear. Another small moan beckons to me. I decide to attack her neck by licking her a little, then I suck on the pale porcelain skin. I feel her fingers tangle themselves in my hair…

Wait…

When did those get there? …Wait a minute!

"Sakura…you've been awake this whole time haven't you?" I look up and find a mischievous emerald eye looking down at me, then a smile, which evolves into a giggle.

"Maybe…"

"Since when?"

"When I first moaned." She sits straight up and stretches her hands above her head. Her shirt rides up a bit and I can't help but stare at the hidden muscles under her skin.

"Ah" I say in understanding, she jumps off me and resumes her stretches. I stand up and crack my back. Then I wrap my arms around the smaller girl. "You are a naughty girl you know that?"

"I had a feeling."

"Mmm, then let's go home, and we'll deal with that feeling." I start to rub my hands on her stomach putting pressure here and there as her shirt rides up. We haven't really done anything serious, but with her looking so delicious all the time I often find myself being a bit clingy and talking dirty.

She relaxes into me as she bites back a moan, "I-Ino, not here," she begs.

I feel myself deflate a bit. If I was a cat my ears would be sinking down a bit. "Fine."

I quickly lead her out of the facility and into the car. On the drive home I notice that she snuck a lollipop out of pediatrics. Oh god. When she starts to lick it I stare at the road with such ferocity the pavement would have burnt if we live in a universe where looks could kill. I make the mistake of looking to the left at an intersection, I see Sakura engulfing her lollipop and giving a soft moan of satisfaction. She gives a quick glance over to me and releases the candy from it's wet prison, and I watch saliva drip off of it. "Ino the lights' green."

"Oh would you look at that." I feign innocence. When we finally make it home she finishes her lollipop with a crunch. I look at her with a indescribable face. Maybe disheveled. I don't know but she stifles a laugh at the sight.

"You know what you are?"

"Cute, irresistible, hot, nicely built?"

"_All of the above"_ I whisper

"Hunh?" she leans forward, "I didn't get that." I look down her shirt.

"You're a tease!"

"No need to shout Ino-chan" she opens the door and walks out, sexily. And I thought the lollipop was a tease, the skirt she was wearing move with her as her hips rocked back and forth. I start to beat my head against the wheel as I grip it so tight my knuckles turn white. After a minute I walk inside where I see Sakura in a nightie and short shorts. Why do you torture me this way? "What's wrong Ino-chan?"

"You know very well what!" I speak quickly. She laughs and walks to her bedroom. "Night-night!"

After I hear her door close I grab a pillow and breathe deeply, then… "AHHMMMMMMMHHHHHH"

I scream into the pillow before putting it back and walking into my room. All this sexual tension is gonna kill me. I take down my hair and get in pajamas and lay down. It isn't before long I drift off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------DS-------------------------------------------------------

A knock comes at my door awaking me from a dream, guess what that was…

"Whaat" I call sleepily as I open my door a crack. To my dismay I see a teary-eyed pinkette. I step up and carefully close the door behind me. "Are you okay Saku?" what a stupid question.

"No." she says tears lining her voice. I also take notice of dried tear tracks; I hug her quickly and hold her against me. I hate to see her this way. I hate it.

"I had another nightmare." She manages to say. I shush her as I tighten my hold.

"Ino, I know you said it wasn't allowed, but can I sleep in your room?" She looks at me hopefully. I can't bear to say no.

"Sure, come here." I lift her up bridal style and kick in my door. She looks with wonder at my mattress covered floor I step down and balance on the floor with little effort. I use my foot to kick my door closed. And go over to the corner where long pillows follow the wall and various floor pillows at the corner where they intersect. I lay her carefully on the floor. She grabs my pajamas and pulls me closer. I use my elbows to balance me over her I wipe her tears away and rest my hand on her forehead, assuring her that everything's okay. She looks at me worriedly, so I make the face I made in the car. It makes her smile. I make another crazy face and she laughs more like a child.

The moon is the only light we had in my room, which seems to accentuates her skin. I move in and kiss her lips, the saltiness of her lips float on my senses, her tears changed the taste. I detach and look at my flower. "Ino... I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to feel anything… but you."

I look into her eyes and I can tell she's telling the truth. "Are you sure?" I wasn't sure I wanted to ruin something so innocent, so precious. She nodded strongly.

"I'm sure."

I smile at the strength she was showing. I capture her lips once again and kiss her with all the passion I could muster. She presses back just as passionately, her hands reach my hair again, and she stokes my locks gently, putting her hands through it. I lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she obliges and I taste her strawberry flavor once again. I push her nightie up as my hands rub and press masterfully. I continue by dragging my fingertips lightly over her frame. She moans in the kiss, and my tongue explores and discovers her orifice. I break away to breathe and I see Sakura's red face below me, her eyes glazed over in lust and satisfaction. I lick earlobe carefully and slowly, a breathy moan escapes her lips in the best way. I nibble a bit, trying to bring that moan back. I move my fingers in concert with my tongue and I don't hold back as I suck on her neck. Her hands are at the back of my head pushing me into her. A surprised cry reaches my ears when I move my thumbs over her nipples. I sit up while straddling her and move all my attention to her chest. I was only brushing them through her nightie which caused her to bend backwards, begging me for more contact.

I soon take her top off slowly with Sakura's help. Her white bra mocks me as I lean my uke up and take it off I ease her back down, her eye expecting. I use my thumb to brush over her pert nipple, and I lazily drag it around her areolas, she reaches down in which I take both of her hands and pin it above her head.

"Ah-ah" I tease in her ear. "Bad Saku, do you want me to go slower?"

She shakes her head and voices a 'mh-mh' so cutely it almost caught me off guard. I lower my head and engulf her nipple rolling it in-between my lips and teeth, licking it every few seconds. This action got a long throaty moan which turned into 'ahhs'. Every long and slow torturous lick got a quick reaction. I used my free hand to roll her other breast, her back jumped up, wanting more. I switch breasts and I notice she's trying to fight my grip on her hands. I bit down a little, gaining a gasp. I stare down at her, and notice she's staring to drool. "Saku, don't fight me" I say in a husky voice, she closes her eyes and relaxes I move my hand from her breast to her white shorts. I massage her clit through her shorts, gaining a gasp and moan telling me to continue. I rip her shorts off, and surprise to see a thong, white of course, adding to her innocent image. I press firmly with my index finger, just the tip, and I watch as her face makes an 'o' and silent moans escape, soon she's biting her wetness starts to build up and color the thong. I remove my grip on her hands and smile despite myself. I see she's watching me carefully. I lower my head to bite the thong and lower it down and off. I sit upright showing my trophy to her, and fling it somewhere else. I look at the secret flower longingly and dip my finger in her juices and bring it to my mouth to taste.

"Tasty," I comment quickly before grabbing her legs and holding them open. I undress gaining her attention and do away with my bra. I align my fingers, but I reach up to kiss my Saku on the lips open mouthed. I knew that this was gonna cause her pain, from her data, she's most likely a virgin, so my kissing should distract her. I push forward and immediately feel her fingernails on my back, to distract her, I push my stomach against hers and push a bit, when I'm up to the second muscle I bring it out and push in, letting her get used to the motion. Her legs wrap around me in pleasure. My pumping became slightly easier. "Damn…you're so tight!" I say in astonishment.

"Ahh…Thanks-ohh *gasp* god…ahhhmmhh… Harder! Ahh!"

I add a second finger and start to pump a little more forcefully and pick up speed. It isn't long before she comes screaming my name so loudly as she scratches up my back, strangely getting me to cum just by the sound of her scream. We shiver in pleasure and cool down a bit. But… it didn't satisfy me enough. I unwrap her legs and lower my head to her flower, I then proceed to slowly lick her clit.

"AAAAAHHHHH INOOOO!"

I don't stop; I then move my tongue in her entrance and lick like a dog in a desert. Her finger in my hair pushing my face in her more and more, she starts to buck in tandem with me. She comes a second time and her juice flow into my mouth. I swallow it without much thought; I take off my underwear and lift her leg. I thrust forward sending shocks throughout our spines, she joins in and we madly thrust to gain that friction and reach upwards. I grab her arm so I could kiss her. We cut the kiss short when we come at the same time. I think the entire neighborhood heard us but we didn't care.

We were together that's all that matters.

-------------------------------------------------------------DS-----------------------------------------

Bye!


	18. Innocence

**A/N : You finally found out what happens. It will be split in two parts before ANBU and after ANBU. Ready. Set. Drama!**

**Chapter 18: Innocence…**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was the one the one to wake up first this time. She found herself snuggled under Ino's chin, her arms wrapped around her protectively. Sakura savored the warmth on the cold morning. She looked up and smiled at Ino. For the first time in years she felt amazingly happy. She leant up and kissed her girlfriend fondly. Yelping when the arms wrapped around lifted her in top of Ino and light blue eyes opened up. "Hello, Dr. Haruno, how are you?" Ino huskily said. Earning a creeping blush from the aforementioned person, "Wow, you're glowing."

"Ino..." the pinkette scolded. But kissed her again as she tugged lightly on the golden tresses that adorned her blonde.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The older girl inquired.

"Hmm, maybe some pancakes and bacon with a side order of muffins and orange juice." Sakura put her finger against her chin and did her best to look cute.

"Alright princess." The blonde got up and went to her closet to fetch her red and black robe and threw Sakura a pink and black one of the same style.

Sakura started coffee as Ino prepared the perfect breakfast for her Saku-chan. While she waited for the bacon to cook she stood behind the pinkette and hugged her from behind. She smiled as the smaller girl's arms wrapped around hers.

"Wow, I left you with one big hickey," she licked the spot sending shivers down the girl's spine.

"I know, it's so big, it looks like I got hit in the neck with a softball."

"It was hard to stop," Ino said plainly as she walked away, but not before slapping the pinkette's ass. A small 'eep' popped out of her mouth and she playfully glared at the older girl, who just nonchalantly fixed breakfast.

They ate in silence on the island while Ino noticed Sakura's morale slowly going away. It literally reached a breaking point when small cracks appeared in the coffee mug and Sakura unknowingly broke the handle off the cup.

"It's today isn't it?" Ino said quietly.

Sakura nodded.

The anniversary of Kiba's death.

They finished breakfast and Sakura got ready to go to work, when a strong hand laid on her shoulder. "You're not going to work in that state. I already called and the hospital said that we weren't coming in. but we are going somewhere."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in curiosity before following Ino to the car and getting in.

* * *

The car stopped in front of the local cemetery. Sakura instantly paled. She knew where this was going.

Ino smiled at her and took her hand and held it tightly, "I have something to show you."

Sakura uneasily walked through the creepy cemetery and held Ino's hand for dear life. Through thick grass they finally ended up at their destination.

A large black granite gravestone in a box shape emerged out of the ground with the words

'Kiba Haruno

Brother, Son, and faithful ANBU officer.

1981-1999'

On the gravestone was a carving of a large wolf howling at a moon which was carved in the corner.

Sakura fell to her knees and cried. Ino sat down and held her while shushing Sakura quietly. Ino rocked them back and forth in a calming motion as the small girl curled up in the taller one's lap, wetting her black blouse.

* * *

After an hour Sakura just sat in Ino's lap staring at nothing as Ino held her.

"It was because of me…" the pinkette said quietly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"What do you mean?"

The younger girl sighed. A long time ago when I was three…

* * *

_**I remember sitting down with noting in particular to do so I wandered around the house and I saw father practicing forming chakra balls…**_

A small grunt filled the room as Kashaku made his 100th chakra ball surrounding his hand.

"Wow daddy! What's that?" A small Sakura questioned as she climbed on the desk her father was working at.

"It's called a chakra ball, honey."

"Shakwa ball? Cool! Can I do it?" Kashaku knew his daughter was bored so he obliged and starting to show by example how to form a chakra ball. He didn't expect her to do so but he thought it would be interesting to watch her try.

"Remember to imagine a warm feeling and shape it into a ball." The small girl nodded in understanding and stared at her hand with concentration. After five minutes she looked at her father.

"What kind of feeling does it have to be?"

"Any feeling at all. Like… imagine someone you love."

Sakura nodded again and closed her eyes and starting to think of someone.

Her hand started to glow, a bit at first, and then larger and larger, that glow turned green and it condensed into a ball as big as a tennis ball. Kashaku's mouth dropped in amazement. Sakura started to sustain a long groan and soon the ball surrounded her hand and took the shape of a perfect ball.

"Y-you did it Sakura!" Kashaku shouted. Sakura opened her eyes and started to dance around. The ball still remained even after Sakura stopped thinking about it. She held up the ball and felt the warm feeling of the chakra ball. Eventually she stopped the flow of chakra and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

_**It's hard to forget your first chakra ball, and soon I practiced everyday, in the span of eight days, making chakra balls was as easy as walking. I could do it with two hands too. I showed Kiba and he was flabbergasted at my talent. I never did tell him it was him I thought about when I first did it.**_

* * *

_**I was five when father stopped taking in students. Hidan was the last one and I really liked him. He would read to me what he was reading, even though I didn't understand it much. He was a great student, but his work ethic was lacking, whenever father did vocal tests out in the living room I answered them quicker than Hidan could. That was the day when father approached me with a question that changed my life.**_

"Honey, you know I'm a doctor right?"

"Yeah! The best!"

"How would you like to be like me?"

"A doctor? Yeah!"

"But you have to train hard! I won't go easy on you."

"Okay."

"Since you can already read it'll be easy. But you have to promise to me that you'll become a doctor."

"I promise."

Kashaku took the bounding student to the basement where all the medical textbooks were kept. There were 20 rows and thousands of books of all different sizes. Each book shelf had 20 shelves that stretched on to the end of the furnish basement. A cot in the corner connecting to a bathroom and a cupboard full of snacks were prepared. Above it a clock and a ladder was placed next to it.

"You will stay down here for three days and read 10 books; I will have Kiba come down here to give you your meals and I will come down here every hour to check up on you. Get started." He said as he threw down a dictionary and left.

Sakura got scared and ran up the stairs, "Daddy! I'm scared!" she was five steps away from the door.

Five…

Kashaku smiled evilly

Four…

He tool out a key and put it in the door.

Three…

He turned it and a click rung through the air.

Two…

"Bye Sakura"

One…

SLAM!

Sakura clawed at the door in primal fear. She turned the knob to no avail, she screamed her loudest. But Kiba was at school and no one was there to help. She curled against the door waiting for the door to open again.

An hour later…

Sakura heard the click and readied her self to run out, it opened and she bolted but she was met with a boot in the stomach throwing her down the stairs.

"What! You haven't even started! And you try to run!" An angry Kashaku continued to kick her. She spit up blood in the middle of her screams.

"Daddy stop! Stop! I'll be good! AHHH! I'll study! AHHHHHHHH!!"

Her screams went unheard. After a painfully long ten minutes Kashaku stopped. He skulked back upstairs. "Heal yourself and if you try to escape or stop for any thing besides sleep and meals I'll kick you with in an inch of your life."

Sakura squirmed on the ground before healing herself, she tiredly took a book and started to read it.

The next hour Kashaku walked down and saw that Sakura was almost done with an 300 page book. "Better" he said before going back up stairs.

Three hour later…

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kiba's soft voice rung in the ears of the young Haruno. He had a tray with a grilled cheese sandwich and some curry with water. He placed it down and inspected his younger sibling. His eyes took in the bruises the Sakura had yet to bruise and her bloodshot eyes water at the sight of him.

Sakura spent no time in explaining what had happened to her and the promise she had made.

A enraged Kiba ran up the stairs and a loud clash could be heard. Sakura went up to the door and stood behind it in fear. She saw a frying pan connect with Kiba's head, and a series of punches that never reached their father flew out. He was then downed with a swift kick in the adominals.

"Fool! You really think you can take me. You are nothing but a stupid mutt! A mistake!"

Kiba got on his knees and tried to get away while a hand rested on his stomach and a cut on his face bled profusely.

"Now you're practice. Go to Sakura so she can heal your sorry ass."

Sakura tended to his wounds with her new knowledge and bandaged him up.

"I'm sorry." He said after minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"You have to see me like this…" He turned away in shame.

"It's okay, at least I got to see you."

"No, it's not okay. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even hit him."

"It's okay really."

"On the fourth day." Kiba mumbled.

"Huh?"

"After your remaining three days you're allowed to come out, so to avoid suspicion, By then I'll be healed. And I'll take you to a pond in the park."

"Really?" The girl hoped.

"Yeah, you're still my little sister. I'll help you dream so the reality of things doesn't seem so scary."

* * *

_**Later on the way to the park we found a dog with a broken leg and I healed it, we took it in and named him Akamaru. We had such fu that day.**_

"Ha-ha!" A five year old Sakura ran in a vast field with a dog coming up close behind her, it had a bandage around it's front right paw. A brown coloring on both its ears. It jumped high onto the girl, both laughing as they rolled in the grass.

"Cowabunga!" A Brown-haired boy yelled, his hair tossed messily upon him, red triangle birthmarks on both his cheeks.

"Kiba!" The pink haired-girl squealed as the bigger boy rolled on top of the twosome rolling around in the grass until they stopped before reaching a pond with decadent lilies lying on it so tenderly. So tenderly in fact that it seemed if you touch one you'd break it, shatter it, into tiny little pieces.

"Look at those Lilies, Sakura!" Kiba called brushing his hair free of grass.

"Wow!" She awed as she took her usual place in her brother's lap, watching the flowers may their way across the water. "Why do they look so pretty Kiba?"

"Because they were born that way, silly! Just like you lily!" He scuffled up her hair and hugged her just the same.

"Hee-Hee, your the best brother ever, Kiba!"

* * *

_**My brother had multiple talks with father about me.**_

"I don't want you here poisoning her mind"

"She's just a kid, she needs to dream! Not go through this regiment you have her on for days on end."

"She is my child and I'll do whatever I feel is right."

_**They did this a lot.. And I remember every single one of them…**_

"Why do you make this so hard for her?" Kiba asked of Kashku

"She's only eight!"

Kashaku retorted "Because this is the best way for her to realize her potential."

"That's all you have to say!? She's your daughter dammit!" Soon a slap rung out and Sakura winced at the sound. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she wanted to say something anything at all. But those tears seemed to hinder her body to do such.

"Why you!" Kiba said as he lunged

"You insolent little pup! You should be recognizing her talent as I am, but you fill her head with dreams that will never come true! I should have disposed of you when I had the chance, you been doing nothing but slowing her progress. She only talks about lily ponds and the sunshine. She should be studying leukemia and knowing how to treat it. I personally think your jealous, and are doing this just to spite me!" Kashaku screamed. He saw the girl behind the door He went up to her.

"You're so weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Prove it! You have to have him come and save you, Get back to studying!"

_**But I also remember the days I got to go out, we would go any where besides the house like out for ice cream.**_

"Why are you so strong Nii-chan?"

"Because I want to protect you and everyone else that matters to me."

_**He tried to get me through the court system but that ended badly, because the jurors was friends of father, and the court didn't know that the jury was compromised. But they couldn't dismiss the case, so they made a deal that when Kiba turned 18. It was my only chance. We'd often talk about the life we were going to have after he got guardianship but he had to work around the clock to get the money to support our dreams. But he swore to me that he would try hard and already had a plan.**_

"Sakura, I'm going to join the ANBU corps."

"Do you have to leave me?"

"Only for a little bit, But I promise I'll visit. But I'm going to make our dreams come true."

* * *

**A/N: yeah I threw some things from the flashbacks and reworded them a bit so it makes sense. R&R!**


	19. Poke The Bear and Say Goodbye

**A/N: Last chapter! Awww, I know but I have to finish this now before school picks up, I'm thinking about doing a collection of one-shots so look out for that, and now the exciting conclusion to Nobody's Perfect! ( I make an extra chapter that has nothing to do with the main story making it an even 20.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will.**

**Chapter 19: Poke The Bear and Say Goodbye**

**-----------------------------DS-------------------------**

Ino and Sakura left the cemetery to go home, Sakura looking very emotionless, recalling all those memories, all the torture. Once they arrived home Sakura wordlessly took Ino's hand and led her to her bedroom, lying on a normal bed they spooned each other. The blonde's strong arms were surrounding Sakura, and stoking her soft tresses delicately. Time seemed to slow to a crawl around them; the sound of breathing was filling the air, one normal, the other deep but lightly shuddering. Sakura clung onto Ino's arms, and when she felt that wasn't enough, she turned herself around to grab her girlfriend's shirt and immerse herself in her scent to nuzzle her soft skin on her neck. The blonde responded by scratching the pinkette's back in comforting circles.

"There's more…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to-" Ino started before Sakura cut her off.

"Yes I do… if I don't, I don't think I'll have the strength to continue ever…" Sakura lessened her grip on Ino's shirt.

* * *

_**Kiba had told me of his plans to buy me anything I wanted, to put me in a good school and many other fantasies he could dream up. But when he left on my free days seemed a little less freeing. The house always had a cold feeling about it, and my father, not held back by Kiba, would quiz me brutally on the material I had read whenever he came down to deliver my meals. But when he came back for his monthly visit, it was fun.**_

"KIBA! How are you!" a small Sakura screamed once she saw her brother come in the door. Her father sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, only sneered at the return of his son. Kiba picked up the small girl and spun around.

"Hey there squirt! Boy, you're getting big aren't you?" Kiba was dressed in the traditional ANBU garb with silver arm protector that had some dents and slices in it, his dog mask hanging off his red belt. "How 'bout you get a coat on and I'll take you to the mall?"

"Okay!" The small Sakura said as she ran off to find her things. Kashaku never changed the direction of his glare as he got up his shoulder got caught. A kunai had pinned him to the chair.

"Sit down Kashaku, we need to talk." Kiba said in the darkest voice that even Kashaku flinched for a moment. "I will be returning once a month here, and if you don't like it, tough. In two years I'll have custody and I'll give her the life she never had. But until then, if she tells me that you hit her, I'll break every bone in your body. I've gained enough power to be on equal footing with you and in a year, you will become nothing to me. I will have knock down your pedestal and look at you from down the mountain. Got it?"

Kashaku laughed confidently. "You…. And me… on equal footing? Never. You better learn this, you useless mutt… I own you, always will. You can bark and howl as much as you like, but you can't get the leash off. Your whore mother couldn't." Kiba flared up and launched a punch at the man. But they each heard the pitter-patter of Sakura's feet on the wooden floors.

"I'm back let's…go?" Kiba was waiting patiently on the couch, the kunai gone, and Kashaku standing, the tension in the room was so noticeable that Sakura shuddered for a bit.

"Yeah let's go." Kiba smiled uneasily, but was determined to make everything seem okay.

Their day at mall was filled with laughter, and Kiba had bought Sakura some stuffed animals and candy.

Kiba had a good time sharing sour balls with Sakura and watching her face pucker. They were at the food court and eating McDonald's.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No, the house seems so quiet without you raising a ruckus."

"I don't raise a ruckus!"

"Oh yeah? What about the time you played baseball in the house on purpose just destroy father's favorite vase?"

"Well, he was being an asshole."

"Wake up call for Mr. Kiba Haruno, he's the definition of asshole all day every day 24/7 365 days a year!"

"Oh, right."

_**We laughed so hard that day, and every day he came home. Pretty soon, his visits were the only reason I put up with father's bullshit. After a while, Akamaru died, and I never really found out why. Kiba comforted me and I thought he was the best… But father had another opinion…**_

**

* * *

**

_**I was waiting for Kiba on the couch because he had called and said that he would come home for a month, for his birthday and for the day he would gain custody. It was raining that evening, thunder and lighting, the whole deal.**_

"Kiba!" Sakura scream once she saw her brother come in soaked from the rain. Sakura created a chakra ball and began drying him off.

"You're getting really good at that." Kiba commented Sakura smiled at his approval.

Kashaku was in his usual chair smirked at her chakra control and frowned once Kiba commented on it. He felt that he didn't have the right to comment on it. He frowned even more when Kiba stuck his tongue out at him. He looked absolutely aghast, since he usually had his nose up in the air, that sort of immature behavior was absolutely appalling to him.

"Aw get your head out your ass Kashaku." Kiba blandly said, infuriating the man further.

"Kiba," Sakura whispered, when the brunette bent down she continued "don't poke the fat, angry bear with a stick. He's been EXTRA mean lately."

Kiba nodded in understanding but felt confident that it was because he was going to lose his prize 'student'.

* * *

_**He was there for a week before him and father got in a huge fight, I don't know what they were saying but it had something to do with the custody of me or something. But they decided to settle the old score and have one last fight, no holds barred. Out in the park. I snuck outside and hid behind a tree. They were about 15 feet away.**_

"You can use your hands and kunai/shuriken And I'll use my hunting knife." Kashaku declared loudly. "We'll begin at the next lightning strike."

At the flash they were off, charging forward. Kiba went off to the right suddenly and raised his left leg in a kick Kashaku blocked it easily, until Kiba lifted his body in a handstand and swung his leg around, breaking Kashaku's guard and delivering another kick with his right leg. The older man ducked and grabbed Kiba's arm and flung him towards a tree, Kiba corrected himself in mid air and threw three shuriken. Kashaku deflected them with his knife, while he was doing that Kiba hopped off the tree and it as a foothold to shoot himself at the man raising a punch and throwing it. Kashaku grabbed the fist with his free hand but sliding backwards from the force of the punch. He flipped the knife in his hand and tried to slice Kiba's cheek, but Kiba stopped it with his right leg, turning him around as he delivered a heel to Kashaku's jaw. After flipping away he got into his fighting stance with a kunai in hand. Kashaku rubbed his sore jaw and launched forward slamming his knife down on Kiba's kunai so hard sparks flew. They stood in the stale mate for a few seconds before separating and clashing again and again.

Finally Kashaku threw the knife disarming Kiba of the kunai; he jumped into the air and flipped a few times before delivering a hammer kick on Kiba's shoulder, dislocating it. Kiba backed up dodging the volley of punches and kicks before driving into Kashaku's torso, effectively popping his shoulder into place before jumping on the downed man and kneeing him further in the ground, causing Kashaku to spit up blood. He punched Kiba and rolled over so he could get a few good hits in. Kiba threw his knees over Kashaku's shoulder and hooking his heels under the older man's jaw and sent him flying into a tree. When he bounced off, he expertly threw kunai through the cloak Kashaku was wearing and into the tree with little effort. Grasping the chance he launched vicious punches and kicks, each guaranteed to leave large welts. "Do you give up?" Kiba screamed at him.

"Yes…" Kashaku said while spitting out blood. Kiba turned around and screamed his victory to the heavens.

In the midst of it Kashaku detached his arm from the tree and grasped the knife that lay forgotten until now. He took the chance and stuck it into Kiba's leg and out the knee.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream ripped from Kiba's throat as his dropped to his side and cradled his knee.

"Stupid mutt!" Kashaku ripped the knife out and started stabbing him with it. "NEVER turn your back to your opponent till he's dead. All the madness that has been building in Kashaku came out laughing as he tore apart his own son. Sakura from far away covered her mouth in horror. She gasped as Kiba somehow limped away and ran as best he could. Sakura ran after him, making sure to avoid being seen.

Kashaku's madding laughs could be heard over the thunder, the rain, the tears from Sakura's face, her heavy breathing as she tried to find her brother. She found him near the lily pond. But so had Kashaku. He shot at his retreating form, nothing but grazes made contact. At last he lost Kashaku and reached the lily pond. Sakura stole this chance to try to heal him.

"Hold on Kiba! I'll fix you!" she tried to form the chakra bubble but Kiba spoke.

"No."

"What?"

"Get out of here, before he kills you too, I'm too far gone, I've lost so much blood. Even if I do live, I'll be in a wheelchair and that's not the life I envisioned for us. I was careless; I poked the bear, and got killed by it."

"Kiba stop talking like that! I'll fix you so you can walk and play tag with me and eat ice cream and make fun of the bear, and go to the mall and show you all my new friends and we'll get another dog and name him Akamaru II and live where lilies bloom all the time and read under Sakura trees and laugh!" Sakura was crying hysterically. She couldn't imagine life without Kiba, without his kindness without his laughter, without him holding her and spinning her around whenever she saw him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't go…"

"He's coming, You have to go now!" He focused all his energy and pushed her behind some far away bushes.

"Hello mutt…" Kashaku dark voice arrived from behind a tree. Kiba hoped he didn't see Sakura.

"Asshole…It's _**not**_ nice to see you." Kiba spat.

Kashaku picked him so that he was on his knees. He put his gun to the back of his head. "Any last words before you join your bitch mother."

"Yeah. I hope you get raped up the ass by a steel pipe and it comes out your fucking mouth, and as you die you hear me…laughing at you." Kiba turned his eyes to where Sakura was at the right and smiled, he said a silent "I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is goodbye…" Sakura read his lips perfect.

_**BBBBBBAAAAAAMMMMMMM**_

* * *

Sakura was now crying in Ino's shirt and Ino held her tightly a few tears escaped her eyes. Knowing that Sakura had witnessed the most traumatic thing anyone can go through.

"I know what you mean." Sakura looked at her.

"Hunh?"

"To lose someone to madness, I know the feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember your first day here? After I attacked you with the sandwich?"

"_Now, I'm sorry I… did what I did. It's just…" Ino paused and gave Sakura the chance to move her hands from behind her back, although Ino tightened her grip to make her stay. "Someone I thought I could trust… hurt me… and at the end … he would always… call me a pig… __his__ pig… I hated him for a long time... and eventually forgot about him. But when you said it… I felt like I had to… stand up for myself, and I forgot that you're my guest not…__him__. I'm so sorry." At this point Ino started to cry. She held Sakura like a protective teddy bear. And Sakura let her. She understood what it's like to be betrayed. _

"Yeah…"

"To put it in short: At the age of five, my father molested me, it went on until I was 15 and left. But his words hurt forever. His calling me a pig, and him telling me that I would amount to nothing, but whoring myself out. For the first year of living I did do prostitution, until I met Ibinki Morino. He put me in ANBU and I became a first-rate interrogator instead of a first-rate lay. I too gained power to stand up to my fears."

"Oh Ino…"

They held each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

-------

**Epilogue…**

**Sakura calmed down and Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara Hidan, and Tsunade were made aware of the story and they all cried. But they finally found out, so they could help out Sakura with her mood swings more. Sakura thought she saw Kiba at the lily pond when she had a picinic with Ino one day. He was smiling.  
**

**Sakura still lives with Ino, and Ino popped the question, Sakura said Yes.**

**Kashaku Haruno was found and after classified torture, admitted to obstruction of justice in a custody hearing, murder in the first degree, Abuse charges, and many other crimes that Kohona had no idea happened. He gave the names of the jurors in the custody hearing, and found they were some of the city's biggest crime lords: Danzo, and Madara Uchiha being two of them. The former Akatsuki told ANBU all of his crimes and they were cleared of all previous charges. **

**All because of the brave little girl named Sakura **_**Yamanaka.**_

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**That's it! I bet you guys forgot that Ino had a past too! Little surprise for some of you. Review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
